Victim
by Daysi5
Summary: Josh is kidnapped, and Cammie finds out. She forms a mission and recruits her friends to help save him before it's too late. Can she do it without Zach by her side? Or will she fail and lose everything? Rated for actionness! Normal pairings
1. Chapter 1

Victims

A/N: okay, my first attempt of a real Zammie and long fic. So, tell me what you think, cause I'm not sure if I'll continue this or not. Anyways, ENJOY!!!

Disclaimer::: *_sigh_* …. I DON'T OWN THE GALLAGHER GIRLS SERIES! *sobs* I don't own the song mentioned either!

~3~

Josh P.O.V

"Cya dad, I gotta go to school now!" I yelled as I closed the door behind me. I took a deep breath and smelled… grass. But it was good smelling. The grass was still covered with a thin layer of dew. It was Monday and yet another boring week of school. I took my time walking cause, seriously, who wants to go to school?? I slipped on my ear buds and shuffled the songs on my black nano. Breakeven by The Script came on. I sighed. This song reminded me too much of her. I thought I was over her. I mean, I have Dee Dee. _'But she's not Cammie'_ a voice whispered in my head. I shook my head furiously. _'No!_ _Stop thinking about her! She broke my heart! I can't forgive her for that' _I tried to reason with myself. But t didn't work, as I found myself thinking about her… again. _'The way she seemed so confident…yet nervous. The way she flipped me over her back. Now that was hot. Her soft lips against mine… God, she was perfect. Until I found out she lied. To me. About everything. But even now… I still love her'_

_Her best days will be some of my worst  
She finally met a man that's gonna put her first  
While I'm wide awake she's no trouble sleeping  
Cos when a heart breaks no it don't break even even no_

'_That part is so true. She met… Zach and he seems to… care for her as well. She keeps me up at night and she probably sleeps fine. My part of the heart is bigger than hers will ever be.' _That thought nearly made me collide with someone as I turned the corner, but I stopped and let them pass as I proceeded after them. But the person's arm suddenly grabbed my neck and forced me back around the corner. I tried to pry their hands of my neck, but they just clamped on tighter. I tried to choke out a 'Help!' but my assailant crushed my windpipe. Black dots shrouded my vision and the person shoved a cloth to my mouth and nose. Out of reflex, I breathed it in. I gagged. _'Shit! It's… al…cho….hol…' _was the last thing my mind registered as it all happened in three simple seconds. The world went black. And I was in deep shit.

~3~

Cammie P.O.V

I was walking side by side with Bex and Liz (Macey had to go with her parents to an important meeting) when it happened.

-_Earlier that day-_

"Maybe we should watch Confessions of a Shopaholic. It just came out on DVD last night. Well, for _us, _anyways." Here's the thing about being a spy: we always get everything first. The latest weapons, the newest food, recipes, and movies. It's actually supposed to come out in theatres today.

I blinked. "I think I rather not, Liz. It's too chick flick. I was thinking more along the line of Taken, or The International. I mean, we _can _relate to it." I offered while tapping my chin for a more dramatic effect.

"No way. Let's rent out Never Back Down. Now that's a movie." Bex said even though we've seen it four times while she's seen it twenty.

"Bex sweetie," I said slowly, "We've seen it four times already. And you've watched it who-knows-how-many times?"

"Twenty-four and counting," she stated. Wow. "And besides, you have to admit, Jake and Ryan fighting is hott" yes, a double T. We all nodded, agreeing. "But not as hot as my Grant" she added. Bex and Grant hooked up almost immediately. Liz and Jonas, are, well… slow but progressing gradually. And me and Zach… well, we're going out but we still mess around with each other like before. Oh, and did I mention we were in eleventh grade now and in Sublevel Two? I didn't? Oppsy Daisy. Blackthorne Boys were back of course. Solomon is still my CoveOps teacher and I've noticed that him and my mom seemed to be getting closer and suddenly appeared together…Ew. Anyways, we were about to turn the corner when Tina Walter skidded to a stop in front of me. Then Anna Fetterman appeared behind her, both of them out of breath.

"Cam…mie," Tina breathed out me name urgently. "I heard… Solomon… and… your mom," she paused, swallowing hard and gulping for air. By then, I knew something was up. Something big. But never, did I expect it to be what Tina said next.

"I HEARD YOUR MOM AND SAY THAT THEY 'MIGHT MAKE THEIR RELATIONSHIP PUBLIC' SOON AND THAT JOSH WENT MISSING!"She cried loudly. REALLY loudly. My heart skipped three long beats. I felt my throat tighten up. All I could do was gap at Tina as EVERYONE in the Hall of History shut up and stared. I wanted to scream. To yell. Cry! But luckily, I didn't have to.

"WHAT!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!" Liz and Bex screamed in unison. They threw their books (which were BIG by the way) on the floor where mine already laid.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN!? SOLOMON AND RACHAEL NEVER HAD A RELATIONHIP BESIDES HEADMISTRESS AND COVEOP TEACHER!!!" Bex wasn't lowering her voice which created a crowd around us. Great. Just great. I'm supposed to be a god damn chameleon! Chameleons don't get in spotlights! And this is not very Chameleon! _'Breathe, Cam, BREATHE'_ but I couldn't. I couldn't even think. And I bet Liz and Bex weren't either. I bet they were just as shocked as I was. Or I could be overreacting. But I doubt it.

"No way!!! No one knows about Josh except for Gallagher and the Blackthorne boys! …Right?" No Liz, you're wrong. They know. The CIA knows. But they wouldn't tell, would they? That doubt made the knot in my stomach grow tighter. _'Oh god.' _I felt my legs beneath me start to give away. I started to stumble, trying to regain my balance. But I couldn't, and I felt myself falling back. _'Shittt'_

"Cammie!" I heard Liz and Bex shriek. But I only heard one soothing voice as warm strong arms caught me. "Don't worry Gallagher Girl, I got you" a pair of lips whispered in my ear. Zach.

Zach heard Bez and Liz scream.

Zach heard about Mr. Solomon and my mother.

But most importantly, Zach heard about Josh. And he saw my reaction.

"Zach…" I heard myself whisper. My vision blurred as I could barely make out his outline.

"Shhh, it's okay Cammie. I got you. Just trust me okay?" and I did. I felt my muscles relax in his arms. Bex ad Liz's yelling blared in my ears. I heard people running, and I think Professor Buckingham telling kids to get out of her way. But everything went dead silent as my eyes drooped closed in the arms of my boyfriend. And my world went black. Again.

~3~

A/N::: ok, how was it?? TELL ME IN YOUR REVIEWS!!! I won't update 'til I have 7-10 reviews. I'm half way done with the second chap. So REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!

=^-^=


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- The truth

A/N::: OMG! I did not expect 13 REVIEWS!!!! You people make me feel so special! XD So here's another chapter. Hopefully it doesn't suck too badly. I tried to write it quickly so you guys wouldn't bite my head off! ENJOY!!!

Disclaimer::: … I don't own any of the mentioned characters below and I never will T_T

~3~

Normal P.O.V

_-5 hours ago-_

A boy with brown hair and green eyes lifted a fainted girl in his arms, and with the guidance of a professor, rushed her to the infirmary. Of course, they were followed. First by two girls; one with red hair with freckles, and another who was a goddess replica. They were then followed by a boy with black hair and glasses and another boy who was a god replica who was trying to calm down the goddess replica, who was close to hyperventilating. Yeah this group was pretty hard to miss as the crowds parted to let them pass through.

"Ohmygosh, is Cammie going to be ok?! I am so sorry if I did this to you! I didn't mean to-"Bex, the goddess replica was cut off by Grant, the god replica.

"Shhh Bex, she be alright. Zach's taking her, so am sure she'll be fine." He pointed a look said kid who ignored him.

"I'm sure Miss Morgan will be just fine. She just fainted from the shock." The professor known as Professor Buckingham, reassured. They entered the infirmary as Zach placed her on a white bed. Professor Buckingham explained to the nurse, who wrote down what and when it happened. Zach looked down at the unconscious girl with worry in his eye.

"It'll be ok Gallagher girl" he whispered. He looked down at her sleeping form; her blonde hair was all spread out against the pillow. Her face held a serene look. Her lips where lush. He reminisced about the time he kissed her and he smirked. He leaned down his face hovering centimeters over hers. He could see every detail of her face. He had barely brushed his lip over hers when a voice called him.

"Mr. Goode, I hope you are not trying to take advantage of a vulnerable teenage girl?" _'Oh you're good Mrs. Buckingham_' he refrained himself from a sarcastic remark. She left before Grant started.

"Zach man," Grant said in between laughs. "Dude if Bex wasn't so busy filling out Cammie's form, you'd be a dead man" Grant choked out. Zach smirked.

"I know." Just then the "British Bombshell" step into the room along with Liz. Jonas stood near Grant, so Liz stood in between them while Bex occupied Grants right side. He automatically slid his arm around her waist.

"Mrs. Buckingham said only one person can stay while she goes and informs headmistress Morgan." She told them. "So who's it going to be?"

"I'll stay" Zach said immediately. _'No way am I going to leave her side' _Bex rolled her eyes while Grant held in a laugh.

"Well we got to go," Bex said. "Cya. Come on Grant" she tugged him out the door. He nodded his farewell to Zach as he left while Liz and Jonas waved. After they exited, he heard Bex exclaim, "I forgot my wallet in the room!" and heard her coming back. He sat down on the comfortable chair as she entered.

"Checking up on me, aye Rebecca?" he cocked an eyebrow and had hurt expression. She narrowed her eyes at him as she took slow deliberate steps towards him.

"Listen Zachary Goode, and listen well." She spat. He didn't bat an eye. "If you do anything to Cammie, I swear to god, I will stick a pole so far up your gluteus maximus that you will never bear any children or even go to the bathroom without being in pain." She hissed. She was now face to face with him. She was so close that if he titled his head a bit, he'd be able to see her breasts. But he didn't ignore her threat. Every word she said she had meant. And he knew it. So he just nodded, slightly agreeing. _'It's not like I was thinking about hurting her' _he chanted in his head as she put on a sweet smile.

"Good. I'm glad we had this talk. Ta Ta!" She waved and pranced out the door. He just shook his head. He would never understand girls. Especially Gallagher girls. He looked at the sleeping form.

"Please be alright, Cammie." He murmured as he fell into a light sleep.

Cammie P.O.V

This is not good. Not good at all. Spies are not supposed to faint! If we fainted on a mission, it'd be all over. Ladies, don't be surprised if you black out and find yourself in someone room naked and in bed. Freaky, I know. Guys don't faint easily, so mostly likely, they get knocked out. But that because their opponent found out and … they most likely won't wake up.

But as I sat up in bed fully dressed, I realize I wasn't on a mission; I was at school's infirmary. I groaned.

"Finally up, Gallagher girl?" I heard someone say. I shivered as I recognized the voice. _'Zach'_

"Aren't you supposed to be in class?" I cocked an eyebrow in his direction. I realized that he just woke up as well. He had bed hair and his uniform was slightly wrinkled. He wore a hurt expression.

"My own girlfriend doesn't want me here? I'm shocked." He put his hand to his heart. This was so not like him.

"Okay, who are you and what have you done to my boyfriend?" I dangled my legs next to his, our knee inches apart.

"Why, I am Zach. Why would you ask something like that?" _'oh he good. But I'm on to you Zach' _so I played along.

"Prove it" and just as I expected, he stood up and push me back while he hovered me. I suppressed a blush and giggled instead.

"You're so predictable" I said in between my laughs. He smirked. My eyes widened.

"Really" he looked at me so intently, a small blush came.

"Y-yea" I stuttered. Oh my gosh, I can't believe I stuttered. His face leans in closer, his lips hovering over mine_. 'H-he's…he's gonna kiss me again! I love his kissed, his lips are so soft …'_ but right before our lips met, he turned his head and kissed my cheek instead. I was dumbfounded. He smirked.

"Didn't expect that now did you Gallagher girl" he didn't ask, he assumed. And his assumption was right. But I was not about to give him that satisfaction. I pouted instead and crossed my arms.

"You're a meanie, Zach" _'if you want to play hard to get, two can play that game, sweetie'_ I noticed he was hardly paying attention. He was looking at me, but not at my face. He was looking a bit lower. (No not my neck! A bit lower). I rolled my eyes.

'_Seriously what is it with boys and their hormones?'_ I was about to ask him this when my mom and Mr. Solomon walked in. _'Perfect. Just perfect'_ I tried to stop the memories from flooding back but it was too late.

_***Flashback***_

"_I HEARD YOUR MOM AND MR. SOLOMON SAY THAT THEY 'MIGHT MAKE THEIR RELATIONSHIP PUBLIC' AND THAT JOSH WENT MISSING!"_

_***End of flashback***_

"Is it true?" I whispered, staring down at my skirt. I didn't dare look at any of them. Zach was probably looking at me with sympathy. Mr. Solomon and my mom were probably trading glances right now, probably wondering if they should tell me.

"Zach, you should probably head back to class now, son." It was Mr. Solomon who spoke. Zach seemed hesitant, but he eventually left, giving my left hand a reassuring squeeze which I interpreted as: _"I'll be here for you no matter the outcome." _

"Just ask Mrs. Bethany for a pass" my mom spoke this time. Her voice sounded cheerful and happy, but most of all, forced. It was just a tiny hint, that a normal person would've thought she was an animal-loving carefree woman. But I knew better. Everyone at Gallagher knew things weren't always what they seemed.

Zach excused himself and closed the door gently. My mom waited until we couldn't hear his footsteps before she started talking.

"Kiddo, you have to understand… it's hard… without your father and…" she averted her eyes to the floor. When she didn't finish, I decided to ask her something that I've never been able to because I was scared. Until now.

"So you think he's dead? You think he's not coming back? …What happened to the love you two shared? Because I know he isn't dead… I… I can just feel it" I felt tears starting to form, threatening to fall. But I didn't want to show weakness. And neither did my mom. When I looked up at her, her eyes were emotionless. The worry and hesitation was gone. Her body was stiff; her posture flawless.

"The love between your father and I died seven years ago when he did. When he decided to go on that mission. He knew his chances of returning were low. But he said he had to. For his country. I reminded him about you, but he just said you were one of the reasons he would thrive to come back. And now look where it's gotten him. He's either dead or barely hanging on." She shook her head while her right hand shielded her eyes. "He was a fool." I had never seen my mother like this. Except for that time I saw her crying on dad's birthday, but that was different. All her barriers were down. She had just confessed how she truly felt about my father's decision. A few months ago, I would've agreed with her. If I had not learned the true meaning of what we do. It was my turn to shake my head. She was wrong.

"You're wrong. My father made a selfless act by taking on that mission. Isn't that our sole purpose? The Gallagher's oath states we shall not rest until light and justice prevails. And I'm pretty sure the Blackthorne oath doesn't differ much from our own." My hands were clenched, and at the mention of Blackthorne, I remembered Mr. Solomon. I looked up at him, only to see him wearing a sad smile. I was not about to stop until I shed light upon my mother's beliefs. "What my father did was not foolish. At all. Christian Morgan made a commitment when he became a spy. And he kept it to the end. I don't know which Christian Morgan _you're_ talking about, but it isn't the same one that went on a mission to Russia and didn't come back. My father was a man of his word. And if he says he'll come back, he will. I just have this feeling that he's out there. And I will not let go of that hope until they bring back his body." The whole time I was talking, I was also watching my mother carefully. But she just sat there, staring out the window, avoiding any and all eye contact.

It felt like hours before she broke the silence. She stood up and turned her back to me.

"Maybe you're right," she spoke in a soft but stern voice. _'Finally, I'm getting through to her.' _"But my mind was already made up before, and this didn't change a thing. You made head back to class now, Cameron. Joe, you should head back to yours as well. I'll see the both of you at dinner. Now if you'll excuse me." She silently slipped out the door, leaving me gaping at her. I thrust my head in my hands, groaning quietly.

"I couldn't change her mind…" I whispered to myself. I heard Mr. Solomon clear his throat so I looked up.

"It may not seem like it, but you did make her question her theory about what happened. And don't stress too much about it, Cam. She'll see the truth. One day." I knew he was right, but I wanted her to believe right then and there. I sighed. _'This spy stuff just got a lot harder.'_

A/N::: Finished chapter 2!!! Again, I thank every last one of you for reviewing. I hope this was long enough. It took me two hours to type ._. R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!!

I'm hoping for at least 15 reviews, but either way I'll update when chapter three is ready. Until Next Time!!!

=^-^=


	3. Chapter 3

Victim- Ch. 3

A/N::: okay, I can explain! My laptop crashed, and now I have to use my sister's laptop. And I've been working on other fics for other book, like The Mortal Instruments, *hint hint*. Anyways, writer's block is a pain. Anyways, I wrote an extra long chapter, so I hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer::: I don't own GG, but I own the new mentioned characters…!

~3~

Cammie P.O.V

I dragged my feet the whole way to my room. I stopped to glance at Gilly's sword, trying to decide if I should go through the passageways just to wander. I took a step closer, running my fingers across the brick that would hide me from the world, even if for a while. I was about to press on it until a thought entered my mind. '_What will the others think? They all heard. It was in this very hall.' _I looked to my right, only to see the scene play out again.

"_I HEARD YOUR MOM AND SOLOMON SAY THAT THEY 'MIGHT MAKE THEIR RELATIONSHIP PUBLIC SOON' AND THAT JOSH WENT MISSING!" _

The image started fading as I blinked it away. I quickly rounded the corner, trying hard not to relieve it again. I slid against the wall, placing my head in my hands. _'They'll think you're weak. And CoveOps? Solomon stated that if anyone were to miss a session, they'd be kicked out, didn't he? I doubt that weeping is a reliable _excuse_. You are a legacy. You have a reputation to keep. Don't disappoint.' _I sighed. I hate it when I'm right.

~3~

When I entered, I saw my textbooks weighing down my bed. 'Grant and Jonas." I smiled at the thought of the two of them lugging my books in here. I closed the door and sat next to my bed on soft velvet rug beside it. I stared at the poster on the door. It was a beautiful portrait of Gilly. Of course, every dorm had one, but this one was special, as it was a gift from my mother. It was a real portrait of Gilly. Not just a poster. She was smiling brightly, white teeth shining. She had on a green frilly dress to hide her developing muscles. It stopped right at her ankles, showing off her brown boots that were said to had been used to knock out Abraham's almost-assassin's guards. Her brown curly hair fell elegantly down her back as she leaned against the infamous sword used to kill Abraham's almost-assassin. She had a tiny fading scar running from her hairlines, through her eyebrow and ending just below her left eye. No one's sure where she got it. We all just called it a battle scar. I sighed in admiration.

"I wish I was as brave as Gilly." I murmured to no one in particular. "look at me, I can't even face my mother's boyfriend." I said in disgust. I stood up and walked over to Macy's life size mirror.

My blonde hair gave me a frazzled look. My shirt and "government approved" skirt were rumpled. My eyes had small but noticeable bags under them. My hazel eyes looked dull and lifeless. My raging pores were… well, raging. I straightened up my slumped shoulders and got rid of the creases in my uniform. My eyes became emotionless. Like mother, like daughter.

" I am a Gallagher Girl," I whispered to myself. "And a legacy at that. I will not let my emotions get in the way of my destiny. I am the chameleon for a reason. I avoid those who I need to." Treating this as a mission was the only thing keeping me from dropping my books (again) and running back to my room. I chanted this on my way to Sublevel Two, but my mind kept drifting off to Josh. _'Will he be alright? Who would want to harm him? Is it because of me?' _Those thoughts kept running through my mind until I reached the steel doors. I took a deep breath, letting my emotions flood out of me as I exhaled. I pushed open one of the doors and stepped into the too-familiar room. _'Please let him be alright.' _

~3~

-A Dark Warehouse-

Normal P.O.V

"Ugh, what the hell?" a boy with light brown hair and green eyes muttered. He tried to get up but ended up crying out as sharp pain shot through his back. His wrists had raw skin beneath the tight bonds. He winced when he tried to loosen them. He surveyed his surroundings. He was in a small dark room, about 12 feet by 10 feet. Luminescent yellow light trickled in from a tiny thick glass window. Across from him were vertical parallel creases. He attempted to get up but to no avail. His ankles were tied up as well.

"No freedom for the prisoner" he muttered, solely to himself. His arms were tied behind his back. 'Getting out of the binds will be easy. escaping this hell pit will be tough.' He sat down on the cold steel floors and eased his arms under him. He brought his knees up to his chest and looped each foot one at a time between his feet. He was drowsy because of the drug's after effect, so he took his time. He smiled a tired smile. He reached both of his hands carefully to both of his pockets. Nothing. 'shit. They took all my stuff! Okay, scratch that. Getting out of these binds will be tough. Escaping this hell pit… close to impossible.' he rubbed his wrists together furiously, only to end up with bleeding aching wrists.

He heard laughing and froze. The muffled laughter was coming from the small glass panel. He hopped over to it, leaning against the wall for support. He stopped right before it, trying to go unnoticed.

"…Stupid spies! …save boyfriend!" they laughed a menacing laugh. He shivered. 'Spies? But there aren't any. Right? And whose boyfriend? Are they talking about-' his thoughts were cut short when they spoke again.

"…see that?" 'Shit. They might have seen me.' he slid down the wall -hard- and pretended to be unconscious as the door opened.

"The boy's still down, Cassie. Nothin' here," said a young irritated voice, most likely the one who spoke before. He addressed his companion, who, as far as Josh knew, was a female.

"I could've sworn I saw him eavesdropping" came the muttered reply, confirming his assumptions. He felt a bead of sweat form on his forehead even though it was near freezing in the cell. His head was hidden in the shadows, so they didn't notice it.

"It must've been the trick of the light of something. It's probably 'cause you've been working longer shifts. Come on, Chief called a meeting. We gotta go or he'll have our heads." Urged the male. 'Yes… leave… leave…' They turned to leave but their footsteps didn't come. 'Shit…'

"Cassandra, Justin." another formal voice addressed them. Josh slowly opened one eye, curiosity getting the better of him. He saw that "Cassie" was a petite woman with caramel hair and an hour glass figure. Justin stood on her left. He had dark -black?- hair that spiked up on his head. He had a good build, his muscles noticeable but not too big. He was at least two heads taller than Cassandra. They both had tan skin that made them look somewhat angelic. The light in front of them reflected of their "happy" faces. The new voice belonged to a tall wiry man with a long nose. He had on what looked liked a long white robe.

"Doctor Nathers" Both Cassie and Justin bowed to the waist, letting Josh catch a glimpse of their faces. They were both scowling.

"Checking up on our new pet, I see," Nathers spoke again. He sounded amused. They must've recovered, because they had smiles plastered on their faces.

"Yes, Dr. Nathers. Our pet is still unconscious, though." It was Cassandra who spoke. _'Oh, so now I'm a god damn pet!?' _he tried to keep his body rigid but ended up letting out a ragged breath. He played it off by groaning out a name. they didn't catch it but laughed anyways. One sounded like a cackle while two sounded… forced.

"Well, our little pup seems to be nearing consciousness. Bring him to my lab when he fully awakens. I need to conduct some… experiments, if you will. And all my little toys seem too exhausted." Nathers cackled again while Cassandra and Justin traded a worried glance.

"Chief Derrian told us he is not for experimenting. He's bait for the spies. They'll most likely come, but until then, no one is to harm the boy." It was Justin who spoke up in a surprisingly stern voice.

"Is that so? What a pity. I guess I'll have to use up another toy until it breaks." Dr. Nathers spoke wickedly. "Well, I bid my farewell to the both of you." he glanced at Josh as Cassandra blocked his path. "I say, isn't the boy supposed to have his arms behind his back?" Josh stiffened. He felt a bead of sweat slid down his temple.

"He's not a trained spy, nor does he know of our- I mean, their existence. They confiscated his items, so it'll be impossible for him to escape his cell. Chief let him have his arms in his visible range. Just so he won't feel too suffocated." Came Cassie's blunt reply. 'Why do I get the feeling that Cassandra and Justin are here to help me?'

"That is fairly peculiar if you ask me." Dr. Nathers said suspiciously.

"No one asked you" Cassie elbowed Justin for his idiotness. Dr. Nathers laughed.

"You are an interesting one, Justin. It's a pity Derrian didn't let me experiment on you as a child. It would have been… interesting." He smirked in satisfaction as he watched Justin pale. Cassandra cleared her throat, breaking the trance.

"Shouldn't you be leaving, James" she stated more than questioned. He blinked.

"Very well. I'll see you both very soon." he left, his footsteps fading in the distance. Cassie sighed as Justin, as well as Josh relaxed.

"He's such an ass" Cassie rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, a powerful ass." muttered Justin. She smiled. Josh was about to call out to them, to tell them he heard all they said, but decided against it. 'What if they're not who they seem to be?' He didn't want to get hurt again, so instead he laid down while groaning. They looked back at him.

"Poor kid. I might've drugged him too much. And scared the shit outta him." Josh stiffened at Justin's sympathetic voice. "You understand, right Cas? I didn't mean to… Dr. Dickhead made me. I tried to do it fast and painless, but he's a fighter. Didn't go down without a fight, even if it was just a second long." he could hear the approval in his voice, but that didn't make the nauseates go away. "I hope I didn't hurt him too much." Justin's voice was questioning and soft.

"He'll be alright, Justin. Just because he isn't a trained spy doesn't mean he's not strong. You said he was a fighter, right?" she paused long enough for him to nod. "He'll make it, okay? Remember our vow to Christian. We have to somehow take this place down from the inside out. No matter how long it takes. We've been here for nine infinite years and still little information. But we haven't and won't give up. And right now, keeping his daughter's friend safe is our priority. His legacy now rests in our hands." Telling each other and themselves that was the only thing that helped them keep their sanity. The business they were in was one no one suspected. They tortured, experimented, and killed people without remorse. People of all ages, from babies to elders. She gave his hand a reassuring squeeze as they left, locking the cell door to leave Josh in the dark again with one thought: _Cammie. _

~3~

-Gallagher Academy-

Cammie P.O.V

I pulled open the door as twelve pairs of eyes stared up at me. Mr. Solomon, who had his back to me was writing something on the board.

"Good of you to join us, Miss Morgan" He said without turning around. Pft, weird-o. but then again, who isn't? I ignored him as I laid my books on my desk and ignored all side comments as well.

"Today class, I decided that we're going to take a little break from surveillance and CIA code cracking and work on masking our emotions." he spoke in a nonchalant voice. I scowled mentally. _He's probably doing this on purpose. _I clenched my fists in my lap. Who knew Solomon would play dirty? Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Zach notice my fisted hands. He reached over nimbly, still eyeing Solomon and made me loosen my hands slowly. He rubbed his thumb on the back of my hand. I relaxed but quickly tensed as Solomon spoke again,

"Today, you'll observe the person next to you and point out when you see an unimportant emotion. You'll have a normal conversation with them about anything. You have two minutes. Starting now." he walked back to his desk as I turned to face Zach. He released my hand so I started immediately.

"Hi" What else could I say? He smirked.

"Nothing better to say, aye Gallagher Girl?" he muttered. He then changed his smirk to a smile. "Hey there, do I know you from somewhere?" All around me I heard others repeat this but in different languages. Anna and Tina spoke in Korean. Bex and Grant spoke English. But I mean, the whole accent. But I blocked it all out, determined to stay on topic. I smiled wryly.

"Doubt it. New York is pretty huge, and I just came from Europe." I added a small accent for the fun of it as well. Zach stayed with the same old American accent.

"Ah. I see. I would've remembered a beautiful young lady like you." He winked, and I forced a blush. But I rolled my eyes. _Damn!!! _I smiled sweetly, hopeful he didn't see it. A small glint appeared in his eye. "Nice try Gallagher Girl but I caught that." I didn't let my smile falter.

"So what's a handsome guy like you doing out here alone? Don't you have a girlfriend?" I asked innocently. He raised his eyebrows but smiled. _Damn. He's good, I'll give him that. _

"Not at the moment, no. How about you?" he asked with a touch of curiosity. _Gotcha._

"Actually, I do." I smiled. "He looks like you a bit. Green ivory eyes, Sandy brown hair. Really cute." I let him believe it was himself for a bit until I dropped the bomb. "His name is _Jimmy. _Really sweet as well." He scowled. But it didn't disappear as quickly. He had to blink a few times until he finally stopped scowling. Then, recognition passed through his eyes. I raised my eyebrow. He smiled.

"I'm sorry that I tried to lead you on. Actually, I do have a girlfriend. She has short blonde hair with amazing blue eyes." he paused. I smiled, keeping my emotions in tact. _Oh god no. He's trying to use _her_ against me. Damn him! _"Her name's Dee Dee. Total babe." he smirked, trying to get a reaction out of me. I just kept on smiling.

"Oh? So you love her, no?" This caught him off guard. I mouthed: Two. _Second slip-up Zach. Don't let another one slip. Or I'll 'notice' it. _

"Yeah, I guess you could say that. She's sort of temporary though. Just a toy" he eyed me cautiously as my smile dropped.

"So she means nothing to you?" I said flatly, barely hanging on to the European I am. It was his turn to mouthed Two but I didn't care.

"Well… yeah." Came his blunt reply.

"Well, you are certainly not who I thought you were" I said with a bit of fury. I turned around as if I was walking away.

"Wait! I didn't even catch your name!" he blurted. I snapped my head around, keeping my temper at the right amount and holding on to my cover.

"Adrianne. Adrianne Smith. And don't you forget it." And we were done. Solomon stood and spoke.

"That's it. Time's up, ladies and gentlemen. I hope you realized some importance of this exercise." A small chiming noise filled the room as we stayed in our seats. "I'll see you tomorrow class. Your assignment tonight is to read chapter 36 and write an essay of 200 words of the chapter. You are dismissed." everyone stood simultaneously and started filing out. "Miss Morgan, I'd like to speak to you for a moment." _God damn. Perfect. Just what I needed.. _I set my jaw and turned back to him. He didn't speak 'till everyone was out.

"Miss Morgan, I've recently noticed that you and Zach have been getting closer. And, I have to say-" I cut him off. No way in hell was he about to go all parental on me. Nu-uh.

"No. I don't care what you have to say. Just because you're my mother's boyfriend doesn't mean anything. You're just my CoveOp teacher and that's it. My relationship with Zach is none of your concern. You aren't my father." Usually I don't snap at teachers. But he was different. He wasn't just my teacher. As much as I hated to admit it, he _was _my mother's boyfriend.

He sighed and shook his head. "Nonsense, Cameron. I wasn't planning on being your father. You're too much of a hassle." He smiled wryly at me as I felt my cheeks flush. Greeaaat. But the humor in his eyes was replaced by a dark look. He added quietly, "Just keep your emotions in check and don't be so quick to judge others. Those who appear to be friends can turn on you at any given moment. Just remember that Cameron." he turned his back to me. "You are dismissed." I turned to walk away as some random kid entered. Then he (Solomon) just had to add, "Oh, and I expect a 500 word essay on the usage of herbs and it's history by tomorrow for your tardiness. Don't let it happen again." I scowled. The random kid snickered and I shot a glare at him. He instantly shut-up. I walked out of the room with my head held high, only to stop short to see Bex slouching against the wall. She raised an eyebrow as my shoulders sagged.

"How much did you hear?" I exhaled, not much of a question.

"All." _No. you didn't hear what Solomon whispered about friends and judging others. _But I decided she didn't need to know. Not now, at least.

"Dorm?" I questioned. I wasn't really hungry so I rather not attend dinner. Besides, I'd get stares. Many. And she is my best friend. I'd have to tell her what my mother said in the infirmary. She'll understand.

She nodded mutely as we started walking. She finally broke the silence.

"500 word essay, huh?" She smirked. I shrugged.

"I've done worse." Not a lie.

"Accompanied by a 200 word essay as well as reading a one-hundred page chapter?" Two words. Holy. Crap. "And I doubt you get questioned about your relationship with Zach very often." She snickered. I bumped my shoulder with hers.

"Shut-up." She bumped (more like shoved!) my shoulder back, harder. I stumbled, nearly colliding with a seventh grader. She smirked (Bex). I sighed.

"Let's just go already."

"Right." We headed into our room and secured the door behind us.

~3~

A/N::: alright, took me forever to type ._. But worth it. Again, sorry for the realllllly late update. (hey that rhymes!… sorry. Just ate chocolate .) so cya next time. Hoping for about…. 35 reviews? Don't matter.

=^-^=


	4. Chapter 4

Victims- Chapter 4

A/N::: you guys probably really really really hate me right now. But I can explain. As I've said earlier, I don't have access to a computer often since mine crashed. So… I know it's not a justifiable reason but… I'll have ch. 5 out soon…er? Don't kill me! Oh, and I've just finished reading Don't Judge a Girl by her Cover, and let me tell you, I DID SO NOT see that coming. Especially since Zach… never mind. If you wanna know, then read it! Oh, and there's a little spoiler at the end of this chapter. =P

Disclaimer::: Sadly, I don't own the Gallagher Girls series. But if any knows if there's gonna be any more sequels (I'm hoping there are) then please tell me so I won't drive myself crazy.

Enjoy!

Ch.4

Josh P.O.V

I banged my head against the wall, silently cursing to myself. 'I knew she had something to do about it. God damn.' My head was killing me. Not just because of the abuse I just gave to myself, (seriously, a couple hits to the head can't take me down easily!) but also because of the crap I just heard. 'Crap or information?' it made me dizzy and light-headed. This is why I hate school. Too much thinking and my head starts hurting.

I banged my head one more time to clear the swirling thoughts. 'Ouch.' It echoed thought the tiny cell, bouncing right back at me, the 'bang' the only sound in this hellhole.

"So Cammie… she's a… a…" for some reason, my mouth wouldn't form the word. But once I did a blurry image came to mind.

_"Cammie, my daughter, is a spy. And the Gallagher Academy is a school for spies." An image of a beautiful lady with dark hair spoke, her voice soft. And across from her, Josh sat. _

_"So Cammie's… she's… a spy?" he asked bewildered._

_"Hard to believe, right?" she kept talking but the image grew blurrier as her voice faded._

I blinked. Whoa. 'Déjà vu.' And yet the word sounded so foreign on my tongue. Like, someone calling an infant a murderer. 'But… where and how did she train?' I tried recalling the scene I just had, but couldn't remember. So instead, I tried remembering when we were together, in case she'd mentioned it. But then I stopped, realizing her whole 'life' was a lie. _'Maybe'_ I thought, _'Maybe she was lying to keep me safe. Maybe keeping me at a distance was better. Maybe she regrets it all and---.'_ No. My thoughts stopped when I remembered _him. _No. she has Zach. She wouldn't leave him for me. My eyebrows furrowed. Zach just popped out of nowhere. Something about a school transfer? And, come to think of it, he acted kinda like Cammie; all secretive and quiet. Except he was cockier, muscle-y and a smart-ass. Let's not forget annoying. 'Maybe he knew? About her? Knew she was a spy. Maybe… just maybe he was one too? That would explain a lot.' I gulped in a much needed breath. God it was freezing. I brought my knees to my chest, wrapping my bounded wrists around them. 'Okay, that explains why they acted weird, but two things are still very much unknown; one: where did they become spies? And two; why the hell am I here!?' I let out a frustrated groan.

"No way to let out my frustration," I mumbled solely to myself. I rolled on my back with my tied feet on the cold steel wall. Man, I was bored. "Okay," I mumbled, "the only place I know Cammie knew was…" I couldn't remember anything. The only thing I knew was that she went to… The Gallagher Academy. "Oh my freakin' god," I whispered. "That school… no… The Gallagher Academy… it can't be a school for spies! It just can't!" ever if I denied it, I knew it was true. The way they came into Roseville. Like, they had a purpose, but all they did was walk around with a friend, mumbling to themselves. And say weird things like 'toasty' and 'Alpha' and stuff like that. And then I realized something; the school must be full of spies. Girl spies, to be more specific. And, embarrassingly enough, the thought almost made me drool. _But they're rich heiresses… aren't they?_ And the boys. They're suddenly in the picture. And I've never seen their teachers. Until now. That tall guy with green eyes. I've seen him walking with one of the girls. But that still doesn't explain where Zach came from. And then it clicked; THERE MUST BE A BOY'S SCHOOL! I mentally congratulated myself. But it hardly lasted. _But,_ I thought, my smile fading, _that still doesn't explain WHY THE HELL I'M HERE!!_

_~3~_

Cammie P.O.V

After I explained what happened between me and my mom, Zach and me, and what Solomon told me, Bex, Liz and Macey (she came back a few minutes before we came in and we filled her in) and I sat in our room in silence. I took a deep and threw myself on my bed, closing my eyes.

"So let me get this straight," Macey said to Bex and Liz. "Cammie's mom just suddenly stopped caring what happened to Cam's dad?" They nodded. "And Solomon was acting all… parental?" They nodded again, and her tone quickly changed to an excited one. "And Zach got all jealous crazy when he saw why you fainted, AND was all over you when you woke up?" Now she directed it towards me, since I could feel her gaze.

"Um, yeah. I guess you could put it that way." I felt my tired body relax as I stared at the ceiling and took deep breaths.

It was silent for a while. Then Bex spoke.

"Not to burst your calm bubble Cam but," she paused, seeing me tense. 'What now?' "What are we going to do about Josh?" _There goes any plans about doing it alone, considering the fact she said_ we_._

"Well," I lifted my head to look at them, using my arms to support me. "What _can_ we do?" Silence. "We have no clues about who took him, where, or why." I looked at each of their thoughtful faces. Except, Bex was grinning with that same glint in her eyes she always has before we did something risky. Before she spoke though, I quickly added "And I doubt mom or Solomon know anything about it." Her grin faltered.

"It doesn't hurt to check." The devilish grin was back.

"If we get caught, it will." In the spy world, once you learn something, whether pleasant or not, you'll always know it. Because you need to know it.

"Come on Cam, live a little." Was her response.

"Look," I confessed, "Josh has nothing to do with you guys. He was my ex, and probably my fault they took him." I swallowed hard. "You… you don't have to risk anything. You don't have to help me find Josh." I was lying to myself, because I really wanted them to help me.

"Oh please Cammie. We're your best friends. Of course we have to help you," Bex retorted. I smiled gratefully at her. _Always count on Bex to oppose anything and everything._

:-:

"Alright then." I looked at each of them, making sure they knew the plan. Liz giggled, Macey smirked and Bex looked like she was about to cackle evilly (creepy, I know). "Everyone understands what to do?" They nodded.

"Bait the guys and get them to help "willingly," Liz summarized.

"Cammie and Macey will raid headmistress's office," I feel so guilty! I can't believe Bex tricked me into agreeing with this. "While Liz distracts her. Macey, you'll also be looking out for Cammie, and I'll track down the guys and make sure the timing's perfect." She looked at each of us as we placed comm. units in our ears. It was 5:30:26, so we had enough time to get to dinner without raising suspicion. Even though it seemed early, it was twilight out, almost nightfall. Which gave us enough cover. "Alright ladies, any last words?" Bex's accent grew heavy, which made me want to laugh (she sounded dramatic). So I played along.

"Yeah," I slowly raised my eyes from the ground to meet all their gazes. "Don't get caught."

:-:

I sat beside the bookcase in the Hall of History, signaling Macey it was clear, making our way further down the hall. From my view, I could see down the hall that held my mom's office, which was 5 feet behind me. And further down that hall across from me was stood Liz who was fiddling with a yellow bow in her hair. Although the little hair piece looked cute, it was really a mini microphone that, with the slightest movement, turned on. 'Probably turned it on accidently,' I thought as she suddenly straightened. Behind her back, she held up three thin fingers, meaning one thing.

Mom was coming.

I nodded to Macey, who was sitting next to me, but out of Liz's view. My internal clock started counting down.

_Ten. _Mom's heels, suddenly audible, clacked with a calm, easy pace as Liz approached slowly, smiling.

_Nine._ Liz stopped, and in her perky southern voice said, "Hi Ms. Morgan!" Mom's key's jingled. She stuck in a key in the lock which clicked open, and said "Hey Liz" warmly.

_Eight. _Liz frowned and placed a hand to her ear. Mom asked what was wrong, and Liz explained that the four of us were playing "tag" (spy tag of course) with comm. units, and that I've been missing for fifteen minutes, with Bex, Liz and Macey looking for me.

_Seven. _Mom brushed it off as my 'chameleoness,' but Liz put on a worried expression.

_Six. _Mom offered to help but Liz declined. I closed my eyes. 'Come on, come on…'

_Five. _Liz said a less enthusiastic "bye" and went off muttering to herself about my foolishness.

_Four. _I heard a soft thud as moms' hand grasped the brass knob. 'Damn it. Come on, come on.'

_Three. _'She's hesitating.' I thought as there was only silence.

_Two. _And before I knew it, her heels were click-clacking at a fast pace as she followed Liz down the hall where she came from.

_One. _I listened hard, listening for mom's voice through a different channel on my comm.

"Liz!" she said. She's followed.

"Mrs. Morgan? Is something the matter?" Mom was probably smiling now.

"No. nothing's wrong, dear." She paused, catching up to Liz. "But I will help you find Cameron. If you don't mind." Liz was probably smiling brightly.

"Not at all!" and they started walking, their shoes and voices filling my ear. I should be proud. I tricked my mom to 'look' for me in ten easy steps. Instead of letting the guilt grow, I looked at Macey.

She was smiling, her eyes gleaming, as if to say "Let the games begin." And I'm pretty certain she was thinking that. But in the pit of my stomach, I felt as though the games had already begun.

--------------

A/N::: I hope it didn't suck too bad. And for those of you that have read the third book, I'm gonna add some of that in here. Like, the Circle of Cavan. It was awesome, the third book. Anyway, thanks for reading, and please review? Even if it's just a word. It'll make me happy 


	5. Chapter 5

Victim

A/N::: chapter cinco!!! Um, no announcements… =D

Disclaimer::: I don't own the Gallagher Girls series… STOP RUBBING IT IN!!!

Read & Review!!!

Ch. 5

Cammie P.O.V

We waited ten full seconds, Liz's voice filling my ear, explaining our "game" to my mom.

"Bex was counting in our suite while Macey, Cammie and me went to hide." I heard the distinct chatter as girls passed them. I slowly turn the knob, praying it was open. It turned all the way. I slowly threw open the heavy oak door, careful not to set off any alarms. I nodded to Macey, who went off to wire around the adjacent hallways that led to the office and around the corners to warn us if someone was coming (you can never be too careful).

I was surprised to find the light on.

"Bex is scouring the south towers and Macey's checking the east, but we can't seem to find her." Liz was doing well so far. Great, actually.

"I trust you've checked the west and north, right?" Mom asked, a hint of worry in her voice. I was about to tune them out, but then, I heard a familiar "Oppsy daisy!" and then a crash. I winced, because whatever Liz hit was glass. I tuned them out, not willing to bear my mom's unease.

So I headed toward the obvious places first. Her desk, her bookcase, and in her desk. The drawers held the normal pocket litter (or, in this case, drawer litter); nail filer; nail clippers, hairbrush, a make-up compact (the one for Code Reds) and blank papers (the ones where you need milk to make the words appear). By now, Macey had joined me, searching the bookcase again.

"Gosh," I muttered as I double-checked the drawers and Macey jumped of the bookcase, landing gracefully from the highest shelf (I would've but I wanted to check my mother's desk). "Why didn't she just leave it out in the…" The picture must like me, because for a second time it fluttered out from under her desk and in my lap. "Open…" Even as I finished this, I knew the answer. My mother was the best spy I'd ever known, and also the headmistress. She wasn't about to leave herself bare to anyone. Even if it's not about herself.

"Because," Macey said, looking around the room. "Where would the fun in that be?"

~3~

Normal P.O.V

The tall brunette was dozing off when he felt a sharp tap on his shoulder. Immediately, his eyes shot open.

"Cammie! Where have you been! I've been wait-"he was cut off when a small but far from weak hand covered his mouth roughly, as the person whispered a-not-so-whispered "Shhh!"

Josh resisted the urge to bite the hand and took deep breaths through his nose. When he realized who it was, he tensed and glared, although he doubted she saw. She did though. Because girls like her see everything.

"Look," she, murmured, crouching down beside his bent figure. Her caramel hair fell around her, and now he understood how he'd mistaken her for Cammie. She looked kind of like her. "I'm not here to hurt you. I'm not your enemy, so stop fidgeting." She slowly removed her hand from his mouth. As soon as she did, he sat up and used his momentum to lift himself and pushed his back against the metal wall and sat on one foot, so he'd be ready, should she choose to attack him.

"What do you want?" He tried sounding strong; impenetrable. But a week worth of just sitting and a glass of water that always made him sleepy and hardly any talking made his voice hoarse. It came out whiney and weary. Instead of ridiculing him, she let out an exasperated sigh.

"No time to explain now," she glanced at the door, hearing something he couldn't. "Just know that not everyone here is bad." At this he scoffed.

"Like your brother? Who gagged me and tied me and put me here, who then tried to force the food down my throat?" She looked genuinely shocked, but then broke out in a small smile. She then held out her hands, gesturing for him to do the same. He eyed her warily but the held them out cautiously.

"Justin's just… not very good with kids." She loosened his binds. As she did, she sounded like she was trying to avoid something. "But that's beside the point. The people that have been coming in to "check on you" or give you your food are allies. And just to make sure, they'll talk about irrelevant topics." She made his wary sapphire eyes lock with her hazel ones. "Your rescue team should be here in about 48 hours. In the meantime," she reached into behind her in her "belt." He tried to back up, only to feel the cold metal biting into his back. _Shit. Is she going to kill me now?_ The item she pulled glinted in the slice of moonlight, and he gulped.

"I hope I can trust you to not do anything irrational with this." She held out a slide-in pocket knife. "Can I trust you to keep this hidden and ONLY pull it out when I tell you?" his throat tightened but he knew how to reply. He turned around, facing the wall, his sagging jeans to her. She raised her eyebrows.

"If I do need it," he strained. "I'll be somewhere where my hands will have to be behind my back. Then I can use the "element of surprise" since you'll probably be near and take off my bind and then…" he couldn't finish, not knowing if he'd be able to stab someone, let alone kill them. _Please don't let her think I'm psycho. _Unknowingly to him, Cassie's mouth was twisted in a broad grin. She silently stuck the knife into his back pocket.

Walking to the door, she said, "Hang in there, alright kid?" He nodded.

Summoning his courage, he suddenly said "Just tell me one thing,"

"Alright," she said slowly. "If I can."

"… Are you and Cammie and my 'rescue team' spies?" He blurted, causing her eyes to widen.

"How did you…?" she let the question hang in the air as her chuckled weakly.

"Figured it out. Not too hard since she mentioned something like it once. And she kind of acted the part. Just had to piece the puzzle together." She nodded, understanding.

"Right. I'll explain all that later. But for now," her voice softened. "Just get your rest." He nodded and she opened the door.

"Oh, and Cassie," he said and paused for a moment. "Thanks." She nodded discreetly.

"Sure thing kid." She murmured. She quietly closed the door, trying to go unnoticed. She took a couple paces and froze. _How did he know my name!? _He knew more that she thought_. That kid… he's yet to cease to surprise me._

~3~

Cammie P.O.V

"How are we even sure my mom even has a copy of the newspaper?" I asked Macey as we searched the room. "Why would she even read it?" Macey sighed. I knew I was being whiney, but I couldn't help it. I did not like spying on my mom. So far, we'd check everything, the table, the secret door in the floor. Files (don't ask how). All in five minutes and twenty-three seconds. We'd check everywhere. Except…

"Hey Mace," I said, eyeing the leather sofa, walking towards it slowly. "Have we truly checked everywhere?" I sat down on the soft couch.

"No time for relaxing Cammie." She snapped as I laid back. _Bingo_ I thought. Apparently, my new discovery was evident on my face, because, Macey, the girl who hardly showed any emotion gasped and said "Oh my god. I can't believe we didn't think of that." I reached all the way to where I felt the bulge earlier. 'Deeper,' I thought, digging under the cushion. My fingers met thin papery material. _Jackpot._ I wrapped my hand around the tight bundle and pulled it out, holding it up like an Olympic torch. Is it just me, or did the lighting in the room just get better?

"Genius, Cam," Macey snatched it from me. But I didn't realize it since the picture on the front page was staring at me for that split second I held it. Josh. But in that split second, I read the headline. "Kid Disappears Just Around the Corner." My first thought was that there was a witness. But then I remembered Roseville High was only four blocks away from his house. And his picture. He was smiling that smile. It was obviously a school picture, the way he had a collared shirt, the lighting and the dark blue background. He looked normal. Happy. _A normal boy who was dragged away from his safe sheltered life in a spy world. By me. Who knows where or how he's doing? He could've gone insane in this short week. Or worse… dead. _I swallowed hard. 'No.' I thought, shaking off the thought. 'They wouldn't. They-'

"Oh, Cammie," Macey said breathlessly, worry etching her perfect flawless face. Something she hardly did, for fear of wrinkles. Just then a static-y sound filled my ear.

"Chameleon. Heiress," Liz whispered urgently as a flushing sound filled the background, nearly drowning her voice. My eyebrows furrowed.

"Liz, why are you-"she cut me off sharply. Which is scary, coming from Liz.

"No time to explain," a sudden click and bang filled my ear, making me wince. Liz's feather-light footsteps echoed, and then the sound of rushing water. "Both of you have approximately 139 seconds to get out and get in position to get the timing right. Bex is-"she was cut off with a quiet murmur in the back which I strained to hear. Mom.

"Yes Ms. Morgan. Almost done. Can never be too careful with germs, right? Wouldn't want to catch a cold or something as petty as the swine flu, right?" She laughed loudly.

"Get out and get out quick," she whispered. "Take pictures of what you have." Liz was late of course, since Macey was already blinding me with the flashes. "You guys?"

"Hmm?" I said, looking at the newspaper.

"Be careful." And Liz was gone, as more static filled my ear drum.

"Well, let's go. I got all the pics we need." She headed for the door, and I got down on my knees and stuck my arms under the cushions, making my way across.

"What are you doing?! Are you crazy?!" she half-whispered.

"Not recent enough." I said nonchalantly.

"What?" she sounded confused, making me smile.

"The newspaper," I said, getting up and digging behind the pillows. "It's five days old. My mom probably has," I paused, feeling think material. I pulled it out, and sure enough, it was yesterday's newspaper. "A more recent one." Macey just stared.

"Wow. You really love showing me up, don't you Cameron?" She said as I took pictures.

"Actually," I said, sticking both newspapers back. "I found the second one on pure luck." I got up and looked around. "Everything looks normal." As normal as it can get. "Now we can go."

"Not to burst your bubble," she paused for a split second. "But we have 45, 44 seconds left." I smiled knowingly, my way of saying "I know" and walked to the bookcase. "Oh, let me guess," she said, joining me. "Secret passageway?"

"Yep." I replied.

"Does it involve ropes?"

"Yeah," I said, glancing at her. "Afraid of heights?" she shrugged. Being a Gallagher Girl means not being frightened easily.

"You had this planned out, didn't you?" she said with a sigh.

"Uh… I guess you can put it that way."

:-:

So after we slid down twenty-four feet worth of rope, and me breaking all the spider webs, we ended up two halls down where I was supposed to be. In seven seconds, we had all the spider webs off.

"Ready?" Macey whispered as I walked toward my destination.

"As ready a girl can be to be caught with her boyfriend by her mom," I muttered. Macey smiled as we stopped right before the corner.

Good luck, Cam," she said, already backing into the shadows. Zach was waiting around the corner for me, and my two other best friends, along with my mom were heading towards him, quickly approaching. I took a deep breath.

"Thanks," I whispered as I stepped out of the shadows, with my internal clock flashing 5 seconds. Zach saw me and smiled. I couldn't help but smile back. I gave him a look that asked him if he knew what was going on. He nodded curtly, and I slipped my hand into his outstretched one.

"We have to talk." His husky voice sent shivers down my spine as I nodded. Liz, Bex and my mom rounded the other corner, Liz looked frantic, Bex looked, well, Bexish, and my mom with worried eyes.

"Cammie! Where have you been! We've been looking for you everywhere!" Liz screeched when they reached me.

"Yeah, I figured that when you passed me without realizing it." My attention was on my mom as I spoke though. I have to admit, watching her react was pretty funny. At first she looked shocked. Then relieved. Then confused. Then, I caught a flash of horror, but they immediately grew steely, making me question if I even really saw it. "Mom? What are you doing here?" I snatched my hand out of Zach's and bit my lip, looking my part.

"Your mom," Liz said matter-of-factly, "Was worried sick about you and wanted to help find you." My mom's face relaxed, but her eyes still held an intense gaze. I knew what was going to happen next. At least, I thought I did. Instead she surprised me.

She smiled warmly. "I'm glad you're okay, kiddo." Her smiles made Water Torture seem so painless compared to this.

"Well, it's almost dinner. You kids better head off. I'll see there." I could hear pain in her voice. _But why?_ I thought, watching her head off. _Why would mom be hurting? Because I'm with Zach? Because I didn't tell her about him? But she should've known…_ the one thing I wanted to do right then was run after her and cry in my mom's arms. But I can't. I tried pushing the thought away. 'Josh needs me. He needs my help.' The image of my pain-stricken mother lingered until Zach broke my thoughts. Which I was grateful for. He just saved me from giving myself a major headache. Just then, Macey appeared from where I came from, walking our way.

"So… we just gonna stand here like zombies or pig out in the dining room?" I knew he was trying to lighten the mood. Amazingly, it worked.

Macey scoffed. "Puh-lease. I eat only-"

"Eight-hundred calories every bloody day, blah blah blah," Bex mocked. "Actually Princess, you probably eat more than that." Macey looked appalled. "I mean, you at LEAST burn that much in P&E." we started walking down the hall that lead to the dining room, with my three friends in the front, and Zach and me lagging behind.

"Oh please, Rebecca. There is such a word as self-control. And you lack it." They started bickering (as usual, thought, it never gets physical), as Zach leaned in my ear.

"How are you holding up Gallagher Girl?" he whispered seductively. Gosh, and I thought Josh was sexy. He has nothing on Zach.

"Fine." I tried sounding casual. But it didn't work, because he persisted.

"Well, how long will you be 'fine'?" I could feel his warm breath against my cheek.

"Probably until…" For once, I was at a loss for words. When am I ever fine? Never. Something always comes up. That's the price of being a spy; when you think you've solved a problem, there's always another. Just dandy, right? Note sarcasm.

"Until…" he dragged the word.

"Until the day I die," I confessed.

"How's tonight sound?" Despite myself, I let out a weak laugh, which apparently, he took as a yes. "12:00a.m. in the library. Where we had our first date. Meet you there." I didn't get a chance to reply, let alone ponder this, as we entered the dining room that was full of Gallagher Girls and Blackthorne Boys. So I put on my best spy-smile for my friends. And partly because I really wanted to believe I was fine.

------------------------

A/N::: two chapter in one day. Hope you'll be happy for a while =P anyways, please review!!!!!!!!!!!!!

=^-^=


	6. Chapter 6

Victim ch. 6

A/N::: I finally was able to type it up. Sorry for the long wait =/ made it super long for all you people who waited so long. Hope it'll keep you busy b/c I've got school, stating tomorrow ;( *sigh*

Disclaimer::: I. Do. NOT. Own. The. Gallagher. Girls. Series.

Ch.6

Josh P.O.V

After Cassie left I pulled out the dagger and examined it.

It had a dark red hilt that was almost black with a five inch blade. It had a small carving on it with the initials J.B. 'It could be Justin's,' I thought. 'Justin; the one who gagged me and put me here. He tried to kill me. Tried to choke me, too.' I clenched my fists, and realized, too late, that I still held the knife.

"Shit!" I shook off the pain and sucked off the blood that was pouring out of the long gash on my thumb. Which brought up an unwelcomed image.

Are they ever planning on feeding me!?_ I thought as my stomach grumbled. As if on cue, the sound of a clicking door knob filled the room, and I sat up too quickly, making blood rush to my head. The door slammed open, making me flinch. When I looked up, I saw a figure standing in the doorway, holding a tray. _

"_Lunchtime, pet," the voice sneered. _Justin,_ I thought, recognizing the voice. He sauntered in, as if he owned the place. I scowled._

_"Don't be so sour, pet." He bent down and slides the tray in front of me. "I don't think your girlfriend misses you much." A sudden image of Dee Dee popped in my head. HO-LY CRAP! I totally forgot about Dee Dee! I felt my whole face fall as Justin watched, probably enjoying my pain. _

_"Why so pale, pet?" I glared at him._

_"Stop calling me that." I tried making out his face, but gave up since it was half hidden in the shadows. All I could see was one blue eye, half of a straight nose, a square jaw and thin lips, as he leaned against the wall. So I stared at my tray; a glass of water, cheese and bread. I swallowed hard._

_"Why am I here?" I tried managing my strongest voice. He just smirked and muttered "Stubborn brat." I glared. Again. _

_"Just eat already." He sounded annoyed. So, being the man I am, I decided I'll push his buttons. _

_I kicked the tray away, back to him. "Not hungry." I caught a small look of shock, but he shrugged._

_"That's a damn shame, 'cause I gotta watch you finish your food." He nudged it with his foot back to me._

_I shoved it back, smirking. "Don't care."_

_He forced it back with just as much force, and through gritted teeth, said "Eat. It."_

_I shot out my leg, locking the tray between his boot and my Nike's. I smiled forcefully, and through gritted teeth said "No. Thanks." I thought I'd made my point, but then I blinked and he was suddenly in front of me, his piercing blue eyes boring holes into me. I felt the cold tray at my chin, with him pushing it into my chin until I tasted coppery bitter metal, accompanied by a sharp pain, making me gasp from the pain._

_"Eat the damn food," he growled, "or I'll stuff it down your throat." But I barely heard him as a hot liquid filled my mouth, making me slightly nauseous. I just nodded as he blinked, quickly reeling back the tray and setting it down at my knee, grumbling a "good." He stood up and looked out the door. I swallowed the lukewarm liquid, making my throat burn. I lifted a finger to my mouth, scraping some of the liquid off my bottom lip. I squinted at the dark liquid in the shallow light. _Blood,_ I thought, gagging and nearly puking. I looked at the food on the tray, and it looked so much more appealing._

_Sipping the water (which was, surprisingly, almost full), Justin finally spoke again. "So, seen any good movies lately?" I nearly choked on the water._

_"Yeah," I said, after a moment of me coughing and clearing my throat. He waited. "It was about," I dragged, waiting until he looked back at me, "a spy girl was dating a normal boy," I said cheerfully, carefully monitoring his expression. His mouth didn't even twitch. "And," I went on, "some villains kidnapped the kid, because that's the only way to the girl's heart. And they imprison him, giving him barely any food." I looked down at the tray pointedly._

_"Well," he said, "I have to admit, I've never heard of that one." _

_"Really," I said, incredulous. _

_"Really," he repeated. "How does it end?" This question almost threw me off guard. Almost. _

_"I don't know." I shrugged. "Only watched half. Didn't get to see how the villains got killed." _

_"Oh?" He said, arching an eyebrow. "And what makes you think the villains get killed?"_

_"Because," I said in a duh voice, "The spy girl found out and got all her spy friends to go against the villains and kick their butts to save the boy."_

_"What makes you think the girl made it in time?" I doubt we're still talking about the "movie."_

"_Because," I said, staring right at him. "The good guys always prevail." Instead of arguing, he grunted and looked out the door. I bit into the hard bread and wondered what would happen if I threw the tray at him for a diversion and ran. But I bet the place was crawling with people like him. So I stayed put and we didn't speak at all. _

_Blood. _I grimaced at the thought, even as I swallowed the warm liquid. I gagged_. How long will I be in here?_ I pressed my thumb against my dirty shirt, applying pressure to stop the bleeding, even as I turned the dagger over and over in my other hand_. When will you get here, Cammie? I need you._

zzzNzzz

Cammie p.o.v

We stared at the screen in silence as a boy stared back, unblinkingly. A boy with brown wavy hair and twinkling blue eyes. And of course, a smile adorned his face. Josh Abrams is now known as The Boy Who Disappeared Around the Corner. Liz had put the pictures on her laptop and magnified the image.

She squinted at the screen. "Yep. This is a total school picture. He looks so…"

"Normal?" I finished for her. Guilt consumed me and I feel their quick glances on me, probably sensing my sulky mood.

"Anyways, we already know what he looks like," Macey said. "Scroll down and start reading out loud." It was only nine o'clock but Macey was already changing into her silk Milan pajamas.

"Okie-dokie" was Liz's response. She cleared her throat while I went to lie on my bed to stare at the blank white ceiling to brace myself for the worst. "Do you guys want it verbatim?"

"Yes," I whispered.

"_While walking to school on Sept. 29__th__, Josh Abrams, the son of the local pharmacist, disappeared. Officials suggest it might've been a runaway, but the parents of the teen contradicted. _

'_Josh wouldn't do something like that' explained Joan Abram, mother of . 'He was a good kid. He doesn't act up and he didn't show any signs of rebellionous.' Who knew so much could happen in four short blocks?"_

Keep going," I say through gritted teeth.

"_Reporters say the parents of the teen were devastated by the news of their eldest son's disappearance. 'I just want my little boy back unharmed' was Mrs. Abram's request. The two are offering a reward for the found child._

_Dee Dee Greene, an acquaintance of claimed to have always walked to school with . Dee Dee G. was the one who expressed her concern to the teachers who then reported it to the parents about the teen's sudden disappearance._

'_I just thought it was weird. He's not the kind to just take off without warning. He would've mentioned it. We're… close.'_

"_There were no eyewitnesses, though some claim to have seen and/or pass an unknown male with a masked face heading towards the general route of ._

'_I don't know who would want to hurt my little boy, but please. Please just return him to me. I just want my Josh.'- Joan Abrams._

_Detectives have no evidence, thus no leads. Officials suspect it was a random kidnapping for ransom hence no harm will most likely be brought upon the teen._

"_If you have any information, or any spotting of a 5'10 Caucasian male with brown hair with blue eyes or a suspicious looking male about 6'0 with blue eyes, medium build Caucasian, please contact 1-800-LOST."_

"They forgot to mention wavy brown hair," I whisper. My heart was pounding hard against my chest the whole time Liz's voice filled the suffocating air. It felt like the whole room was getting smaller, closing in on me. Growing smaller and smaller, no escape, can't breathe…

"Cammie!" Something, or someone shoved me hard, sending me sprawling over the side of my bed. I landed on my knees and hands. At first there was no pain. But then a stabbing pain surged up my arms and thighs, hurting my elbows and pelvis from the impact. But I welcomed the pain as punishment for letting things get this far.

"Jeez Cam, you're as light as Liz." Bex came around the bed and helped me up. "Have you been eating well?" I couldn't focus on her face. I couldn't really focus on anything, really. I had a falling sensation and felt dazed, and it wasn't until I felt the soft cushiony feeling under my stinging elbows that I realized I was staring up at the ceiling. And then, without warning, my eye lids started drooping.

"Cam? Bloody hell, she's falling asleep! Dammit Cameron, get up! Get—"

"Bex," said a quiet voice. "Let her rest. She's had a rough day."

"But—"

"Rebecca." My eyes drooped closed completely, but I was conscious enough to hear someone mutter, "Poor Cam. She's going through a lot, what with pretty boys' disappearance and her mom's sudden hatred against her dad. And then there's Solomon conspiracying against her. She must be exhausted." And she was right. I could hardly deal with Josh's disappearance. And then the talk with my mom about dad wearied me down completely. Fighting with her was like trying to get a cat to take a bath. Impossible to do (in my case, impossible to win).

And then Solomon… gosh, I'm not even going to bother with him. Because sleep was already taking me away.

_Dream_

_Blank white walls. Undecipherable faces atring back at me. But one. One face that's been haunting me, reminding me constantly of my mistake of getting too close to a town boy. A face on the newspapers. Probably on t.v too. And now in my dreams, following me everywhere I look. But the way I see his face was not the one on the newspaper. Or how I first saw him, when he really saw me as the spy. It was worse. _

_His face was a mix of anger, betrayal and disgust. A harsh combination. His posture was tense, his fists balled up. His sapphire eyes that once held joy and laughter now stared back at me, full of hatred and regret. _

Josh_, I wanted to say. My mouth moved but no words came out. _I'm sorry,_ I wanted to whisper. _I didn't… _it's no use. No sounds came out. But he slowly shakes his head as if he really heard me. _

_He uncurls his right fist and slowly points an accusing finger at me. "You did this to me." His words are like acid, slowly burning my skin to the bone. "It's your fault. All your damn fault," he hisses his voice clear and crisp. And poisonous. So deadly, I'm on my knees weeping, covering my ears, wanting to stop the spiteful words. _

I'm so sorry,_ I wanted to whisper desperately. _Please. Please forgive me. I don't know where you are. I don't know who took you. But I swear on Gilly's sword I'll get you back—

"_It's your fault!" I flinch and sob at his voice. "I wouldn't be here if it weren't for you! I'd be at home with my family if it weren't for you." And then he said the three words I'll never forget, even if it is a dream. The three words that'll keep me up at night, and keep me going. The ones burned in my mind. _"I hate you."

I sit up gasping, sweat running down my face in fast streams. I let my hammering heart slow as I take in my surrounding; three other beds with dark lumps under the covers. Moonlight spilling in from the window made me squint as I see a blurred image of a boy. I blink and reach for the closest thing, readying to throw it. I blinked again, but the image disappeared, leaving behind a sleeping girl. I glance down at myself, the pencil still in a death grip in my hand. The moonlight turned my comforter into a lilac. But I didn't… gosh, I love those girls. Even wrapped me when I snooze on them.

I glance at the clock beside me, even though I'd already guessed the time. 11:55 pm. Something tickled at the edge of my mind, something about a boy I saw in other dreams…

_Zach!_ I dress quickly and quietly, not wanting to explain to my friends about my midnight interlude, pushing away any remains of my dream. _Think about now._ I pulled on a sweater. _Think about Zach._

I take deep breaths as I walk to the library. _What if it's locked? _Zach wouldn't have said to meet him there if he knew it was lock.

As I got closer, I saw the door was slightly ajar. As I approached it, light was spilling out onto the tiled floor, one of the wooden doors left open. Right when I was about to push open the door to Zach, I heard voices inside. Low and gruff voices, both of which I easily recognized. I quickly hid in the shadows, but within listening range.

"…not to fall in love with her. I specifically told you countless times, and yet you end up doing it. God Zachary, do you know what you're putting at risk? Lives, Zach. All for one girl."

"But she's not just one girl, Joey. She's… special. _You _of all people should know that, considering you knew her dad." I felt my eyebrows furrow at this. _Joey? As in Joe Solomon? Zach calls him Joey?_ I bite my lip to keep any sounds of laughter escape._ Are they talking about me?_

"Fine. Ignore my warnings and precautions. But when someone gets hurt, you'll have only yourself to blame. Now I'm going to tell you, beg you no less, that you distance yourself from her. I've lost one Morgan and almost lost another. I will not have you going around and putting people in danger. End your relationship or I will. Please, Zach. Think about your actions. Think about other people's safety before your happiness. I'm sorry, but doing what we do best, you have to give up a lot in order to keep others away from harm. Just… think about what I'm saying. Promise me you'll think about it, okay?" Solomon's voice was soft and convincing. I've only witnessed that one side of him once, and that was briefly. _And here I thought he was conspiracying against me. _He sounded so… parental now. And it made tears pool at my eyes, memories of my dad coming back to me.

You couldn't possibly describe Christian Morgan in one word. He was smart. Funny. Energetic. Handsome. And a spy.

He always wore a carefree look, but if you knew him, you knew he was alert to every little thing around him. I got my dirty blonde hair, hazel eyes and straight nose from him. At least, until he broke his nose, making it a bit crooked. My face and body structure though, I got from my mom. But while she was voluptuous, I wasn't as curvy.

He had the body of a male model. He was muscular, but not too muscular. He had broad shoulders and strong arms that used to be able to lift me in the air and spin. He had a square jaw and thin lips. He loved to dance. Salsa, waltz, tango. He was so energetic, that when he would come home from a mission, and I was helping my mom clear the smoke from our burnt dinner, he would pull her into a waltz and hum a beat until I turned on the stereo. He twirled her and switch to another dance, making us all laugh. He'd let her go laughing, and lift me onto his shoes and dance all night long. I always thought it was because he was energetic. I didn't realize it was a celebration that he'd come home every day, safe.

He always told my mom she was beautiful. He would come home and say "There are my favorite girls in the whole world. My beautiful, beautiful girls" or when I would walk out to meet him, I'd hear "Rachel Morgan, the love of my life, mother of my child and the most beautifulest woman on the surface of the earth." She'd laugh and say "beautifulest" wasn't a word, and then he'd kiss her and dance.

But then he left. He left, and didn't come back. And there wasn't any more dancing unless it required for a mission, no more laughing or new made up words. Because then my mom became headmistress at the Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Women. And I had to go.

And now, here was this man, talking to a boy who I very well be falling for as though he were his father. Sounding exactly how my own dad did when he told me boys were off limit until I was sixteen.

I wiped away stray tears as I heard a faint murmur of "… no promises" and feet hitting the carpet, heading towards me. I dash for my right and dive behind the corner soundlessly just as the wooden door creaks open. I freeze, praying I wouldn't be seen. Luckily, the figure goes left, away from me. I count to ten before I make my way to the big doors. I start to push the door open but stop. 'He'll know I was listening.' So I cut a thirty second walk to a fifteen seconds sprint to the closest passageway connected to the library.

When I appear out of the fireplace, my hands (luckily) the only part of me covered in ashes, I knew something was wrong. Zach isn't one to show emotions. He doesn't show pain or weakness or discomfort unless it's on purpose. So when I saw him sitting at a desk with his head in his hand, shoulders slumped, I knew Solomon's speech got to him more than I thought. Zach hardly ever let his posture fall. Or his mask.

So when I silently slide into the chair across from him and say "Hey" he jumps, startled, and I get a glimpse of how much the conversation really hit him. His face twisted into a mask of regret and sadness when he saw me, his green eyes bare with no façade or mask to hide behind. His mouth was hanging open a bit like he wanted to suck in a breath from shock. The fireplace illuminated half of his face, leaving the other half in shadows. And I realized, I only knew half of the real Zach. The other half, he hid from me carefully, keeping it hidden while he kept me interested in the half that I had to know about. The spy him.

But it all diminished when his eyes focused on me and he quickly recovered, masking all signs of vulnerability. His eyes were suddenly layered with shock and amusement. His mouth widened to a grin as he said "Hey Gallagher Girl. Fancy meeting you here."

I shot him an annoyed look. "You told me to come here."

"And so I did." He looked down at his bare wrist as if he wore a watch. As if he needed one. "You're late."

I rolled my eyes, quickly thinking of something. _If you're going to lie, part of it had to be true and part of you has to mean it _a voice sang in my head. "Yeah, well, I got sidetracked."

He nodded. "Bex?"

I shook my head, the lies coming in fast. "Liz. Lightest sleeper of them all. She stirred three times and almost woke up once. And she was muttering something. Jo-something. Jo…" And then a lightbulb went off in my head and Zach grinned. "Oh gosh. She's dreaming about Joe Solomon!" I blurted at the same time Zach said "She dreams about Jonas" and I thought about it for a half second and realized his answer was better than mine.

"Solomon? Don't you think he's too old for her? Why would she fantasize about Solomon? Unless…" his eyes widened. "_You_ fantasize him don't you!" He pointed an accusing finger at me and I flushed. I did NOT dream about Joe Solomon.

"I do not dream about my teachers, let alone my own mothers' BOYFRIEND." I said, scoffing.

"Then who _do _you fantasize about then?" His sly grin slowly grew as I found my cheeks heating up as I stared at him blankly. _Damn damn damn!_ "You fantasize about m—"

"That's beside the point," I say loudly, cutting him off. I wasn't just about to let a Blackthorne boy find out I dreamed about him. I think I rather shoot myself in my foot than swallow my pride. "The point is…" Crap. There was no point to begin with!

"The point is, that you, a Gallagher girl dreams about m—"

"Did you hear that?" I stand abruptly, cutting him off once again. "Sounds like someone has a big ego. I can't pin point the location. I think it's coming from in front of me. Maybe two feet in front of me." I let my gaze travel across the smooth wood table and fall on Zach's glaring eyes. "Found it."

"Har-har Cammie. Very funny." I stare down at him.

"Wasn't supposed to be." I plop back down.

He sucks in a breath. "Admit it," he exhales.

"Admit what?"

"Do it."

"Why, I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Admit it!"

"Nope."

"Ha! You do know what I'm talking about!"

"No, I don't."

"You love me! Cammie the Chameleon loves—" By now, we were inches apart, our foreheads nearly touching. I whipped up my hand to stop his loud mouth. He protested but I kept my hand there.

"No, I don't." I saw a mischeivious gleam in his eye. "Don't even—Ew!" Even though he'd licked my hand, I felt my cheeks flush beet red.

"Say it."

"No." I wipe my hand on my shirt and try to hide a smile. But he sees it.

"You do!"

No I do not!"

"Yes! You do! You do!"

"Fine!" I say, exasperated. "I fantasize about you. Happy?" Our faces were so close I could feel him breathing down my neck. He started grinning so slowly it was unbearable. "Um, I was, um, joking." I stutter, backing up and facing the fireplace, crossing my arms across my chest.

"You love meee, you want to kiss meee, you wanna daaate me." I laughed in spite of myself as he made his way around the table to me. Who knew Zach could be like this? He turned me to face him, his eyes gleaming. "You. Love. Me."

"Hardly," I mutter, rolling my eyes, even knowing it was a lie. His eyebrows furrowed, and his eyes lost its gleam, now only a dull look with something behind it.

"Cammie," he says softly with no hint of flirtatious-ness in his voice. "Why'd you react that way When you heard what happened to Jimmy?" I didn't bother to correct him. I knew it was coming. I had prepared for this question, telling myself not to freeze up. But I did just that. My mouth hung open, but no words came out even though they were swirling in my head. "I know you had feelings for him, but… I need to know." He looked at my so intently. "Do you have any feelings for him? I would understand if you did… kinda. But you don't need to keep me around if you do. Just tell me if you—"

"He was normal," I whisper. He blinks and furrows his eyebrows in confusion. "I don't have any feelings for him," I say numbly. "But… if I hadn't met him… if he hadn't seen me, it would all be different. He would be with Dee Dee instead of somewhere else…"

"Oh Cammie," he whispers, somewhat relieved and sympathetic. I was glad when he wrapped his arms around me so he wouldn't see my tears. "Don't blame yourself. You don't even know for sure if it was even related to any of… us. It could've been just a random kidnapping, Cam. They'll get him back. Don't worry. Jimmy'll be back in no time."

"You don't know that for sure," I mutter in his shirt. We stood there for a while, me weeping silently and Zach just holding me.

I was crying for two reasons. I can't help Josh. Not without knowing if it was really a random kidnapping (which I highly doubt). I was also crying because of Zach. He'd always been there for me whenever my world was crumbling. I hadn't really realized it until now. And I know that he would help. He'd help me get through it all and get Josh back.

Or so I thought.

zzzNzzz

A/N::: Okay, tell me what you think about the newspaper. If I should explain the next one or just stick to a short summary. SO REVIEW :D

=^-^=


	7. Chapter 7

Ch.7

A/N::: Ah crap. It's been so long since I've worked on this story because of writer's block and I didn't know where the story was going. I kind of do now, but… yeah. That's life.

Disclaimer::: I do not own the Gallagher series

Enjoy =D

Cammie P.O.V

"_What do you mean you can't help me?"_

I ran through the hall, barely making the right turns, bumping my right shoulder constantly against a corner, welcoming the pain as unwelcomed tears ran down my cheek helplessly.

"_I just can't, Cammie! Why can't you understand that?"_

"I'm such a fool," I whisper, throwing myself around a corner which was divided into two endless looking hallways; one leading to my room and the other led to a secret hiding spot that no one knows about.

I didn't even have to choose. I took a few steps towards one but stopped when I heard a familiar noise; a pair of feet shuffling quickly across the carpet. And they were directly behind me. Following me.

"Go away, Zach."

"We're not going to end things like this, Cammie," he said.

I shook my head, refusing to be swayed. "No Zach, I ended nothing. You're the one that ended it."

"_What am I supposed to say?" _he said, his voice a near shriek. "I _can't _help you, Cammie. You can't understand, and I don't expect you to, but you need to know Cam, that I'm doing this to protect you!"

"Protect me from what!? From Josh? You're not really that jealous, are you?" I couldn't keep the sneer out of my voice.

His eyes darkened. "I am not jealous of that… _mundane." _He hissed as if being normal was such a bad thing.

"Oh my gosh," I say exasperated. "The impenetrable, too-mysterious-too-solve Zach Goode is _actually _jealous."

"Fine," he snapped. "I am jealous. That's why I can't help you find Jimmy!"

"It's Josh and it's not like I'll need your help your help anyways!" I scream and sprint down the hall, away from Zach.

Josh P.O.V

I try to count the seconds but stop at 2509, since I was getting more anxious and it made time drag on painfully. Cassie had said my "rescue team" would arrive in forty-eight hours, but how would I know when that is? That could be the next minute or hour and day… oh god I'm driving myself crazy.

I take out the squished, melted cheese from my pocket that had been a "well deserved treat." I'm lactose intolerant, but apparently they didn't know that. _Or did they?_ I felt along my arm for the slight bruises on the inside of my elbow where Dr. Nathers had taken the liberty to prod and poke me with a needle even though he wasn't allowed (last time I heard). Every once in a while, I feel so tired after every "meal." Those were the days that Justin was actually nice to me since their chief of whatever decided they might as well use me while they can. I knew they drugged my food—in more ways than one. First of all, they starve me, giving me bread, water and the occasional block of cheese about ten hours or so apart. I could feel my soiled (not _that _kind of soiled) jeans slipping from my waist more than before. My white t-shirt was so loose; I could wrap it around myself. And my wrists—my wrists were so thin my whole hand could encircle it. I knew that if I ever saw my mom again, I would be forced to eat until I explode.

But there were times when Cassie would come in with an apple or crackers, which I savored. There were times where she just came in to talk and check up on me, which was fine. I hate being alone in this cold, empty and dark cell with only the silence to comfort me (which isn't much comfort anyways), even if I would never admit it. Admitting that I missed every time she came in for a visit would be admitting defeat. And as an Abram, "Abrams never admit weakness like Abraham!" is what my parents always say.

Thinking about my mom made my whole body ache with homesick, making my eyes feel wet. _Mom, I'll never have one of your seven meals-a-day special, _I thought, guilty of every time I tried to get of it. _I'm sorry, dad. _Something raw and painful tried to claw its way out of my throat, but all that came out was a foreign sorrow-filled moan that sounded strangled, escaping my clenched teeth. _I guess… I guess I won't be able to take over the pharmacy. I guess Wendy will have to take over. _I banged my head on the steel wall, cursing myself aloud for the wave of relief I felt. Wendy's my little sister and I miss her. I miss her singing, her strong but loyal heart… But now was not the time to pity myself and sulk for lost times, I realize after something warm rolled down my cheek. I _will _have a seven course meal again. Heck, I'll even eat a ten course meal. I _will _see dad again… but I will l not run the pharmacy. Not after all of this. _I don't think I'll ever live a normal life…_

_Déjà vu? _ I wonder as the words sound familiar. _Not possible, though. This is the first time this has happened. _I ignored the nagging voice in my head that whispered I was convincing no one but myself.

I stood up quickly, furling and unfurling my fists, ready to get to work.

* * *

Cammie P.O.V

I close the door as quietly as I can behind me, but it's the sobs that wake them up.

"Bloody hell, Cameron. It's three bloody a.m.!" When Bex sees my crumpled body in front of the door, the drowsiness and annoyance escapes her voice, only to be filled with worry. "Cammie? What's wrong, hon?" She scrambles out of her bed and rushes to my side, but I don't care. I don't know what's making me so emotional. Just because I trusted Zach Goode and he let me down doesn't give me, a highly trained espionage, the right to sob uncontrollably. Just because I had believed he'd help me through it all the way and I _know, knew _in my heart there was no way I could do this on my own doesn't make my mission impossible. Just because I had put my whole faith and belief into him and he ends up turning his back on me doesn't mean I can't find Josh. Right?

"Wha are y'all doin' over thar by tha' dor?" Liz's southern twang cut off the last syllables of most of her words, making them almost non-understandable.

I heard Macey sigh. I was surprised hearing that girl awake. I stopped my loud sobbing to hear her mutter, "I'll get the chocolate" and I almost laughed. They knew me all too well.

"Please stop crying, Cam," Bex pleaded. "I'll even say it, just for you." I sniffed and blinked. It took me a second to realize what she was saying. It's something that I've been trying to get her to say forever since I first met her. But two words could not cure my broken heart. They might soothe the ache, but the pain feels as if it's everlasting.

"Say what for her?" Macey asked, frowning. She appeared from suitcase, carrying a box of _expensive _chocolate with a top name brand on it. She was dragging her feet, as if her black silk pajamas were weighing her down. Half of her spiky hair was unruly, sticking up. For once, the spunky punk girl that I know was imperfect.

"It's fine, Bex," I said. My voice sounded monotone, unnatural. I guess this is what betrayal felt like. "It has nothing to do with you guys it's just…"

"Zach said he couldn't help could he?" I guess the confusion was written on my face because Liz continued. "The look on your face… I know nothing would upset you more than something going wrong with our plan." I nodded slowly, ashamed I was so easily read.

"Bloody men," Bex huffed. "Never are dependable. What exactly happened on your midnight rendezvous that you forgot to mention?" I flinched a bit at the slight accusation but wiped away the stray tears and swallowed hard, explaining to them my conversation with Zach. Every time I got to a tough part, Bex or Liz would stuff a chocolate in my hand, soothing me until I began again. I didn't mention the talk between him and Mr. Solomon. I just wanted to keep it to myself for now.

"He's obviously jealous!" Bex said defiantly.

"Yeah! He totally has the hots for you, Cam!" I cracked a smile when Liz said that. I guess I was used to her saying smarter, more intellectual vocabularic words with more than five syllables. What she said next though, was more foreign than that four letter word. "Right, Macey?" The uncertainty in her voice made me blink my dry eyes, making them burn.

I turned to see my newest best friend who was quiet throughout the whole conversation. Every time I had turned to look at her, she was staring at me intently, no emotion apparent on her symmetrical face.

She shook her head slightly and patted down her bed head. "I don't know, Liz. Normal guys I can handle. But spy-boys are a lot more complex." She took a chocolate in her hand and closed her eyes. For a second I actually believed she was going to eat it, but then she placed it back into the box in the same square she'd taken it from, with her eyes closed.

"Zach didn't tell you the whole truth," she said at last. I stared at her, wondering what made her think that. "If you've described it as accurately as you usually do, then Zach is definitely hiding something. He knows more than he wants to admit. " She nodded as she talked as if confirming herself. And it hit me in waves. Zach was hesitating when I asked him if he was truly jealous. And every time I had assumed he'd help me, his eyes glazed over and he'd completely avoided the question, each time more graceful that I didn't even realize it. Maybe he wasn't jealous. Maybe he just wanted me to not rescue Josh. But why? Zach isn't that cruel. I know him… don't I?

"You're right," I mutter. "Zach knows something I don't." And then it really hit me: _Zach_ knew something _I didn't. _Images of his _I-know-something-you-don't _smile popped into my head and I was annoyed with myself of letting a _boy, _a Y chromosome, get the best of me. Not only that, I hated not knowing. I guess it came with the whole spy thing; I just cannot stand not knowing something.

"Macey," I said quickly, my mind whirling. My thoughts weren't even coherent enough but I knew if I followed my gut instincts, I knew I'd be down the right path. "Where'd you stash the newspaper?" She frowned but got up silently. Bex and Liz gave me curious looks but I ignored them for now. If I got the tiniest bit distracted, I knew I'd lose my train of thoughts, which was blowing at full speed at four a.m.

"Here. It's from yesterday, though. I don't see why—" I snatched it from her, my eyes scanning the page, looking for the number.

"Got it," I muttered. "Hey Liz, do you think you can hack into this?" I shoved the paper under her nose as she squinted at it, fixing her askew glasses.

She snorted. "I could probably do it with my eyes closed. But… Cammie? Why do you want me to hack into the 1-800-LOST system?" Liz's voice was full of innocent confusion. I had to smile.

"This is from yesterday, right?"

"Technically it's from two days ago. The other one is from yesterday."

I grinned. Even better. "Liz, what are the chances of someone spotting, or thinking they see Josh?" When you ask Liz a math question, it's kind of like watching a calculator doing the math from the inside at top speed. The look in her eyes is glazed over as she takes in the numbers and she starts muttering stuff like, "square root, divide, add 150…" like she was now.

"One out of fifty-three," she said automatically. And then her eyes widened.

Macey shook her head. "I will _never _ask how you do that."

"Pretty good chance, right?" I bit my lip, hoping, praying, there were some calls. At least to find a general area.

"I'll get on it," Liz says, nodding. I smile gratefully. Even one call would be sufficient. If I can find the general area, like the state or city… maybe even a building—

"Cammie, don't get your hopes too much, okay?" Bex's voice brought me back down to earth. "I don't want to see you crash and burn."

I sighed. "Kind of hard to do when I'm already on the ground. Anyways, I'm not really relying on this as a main source. This is all I can think of for the mo—"

"I got it!" Liz squealed. In a second, I was beside her, my sentence hanging in the air. Macey and Bex came over and we stared at a black screen that listed the calls clearly.

"Wow," Macey muttered. "They don't even _try _to hide it."

"Breaking the firewall was like stealing a candy from a baby," Liz said, grinning. I couldn't help but get my hopes up as I stared at the list.

"Are those all the ones that called in for Josh?" I whispered.

"Yup. There've been twenty-three hang-ups, fifteen no-answer, fifty-nine false statements and only twelve actual coherent answers that match what they've got so far." Liz pursed her lips. "Oh, and one that seems to be way off, according to the label." She tapped a finger on the screen and followed the ellipses that led to a column of TYPE OF CALL. Apparently, they thought this one was an unreliable source and labeled it as DELUSIVE. "It came in about an hour ago, according to the time. It doesn't say where the call came from, but we can hear all the conversations from each call."

"It's that one; I'm sure of it." My heart started beating furiously despite the fact it was only a nine digit number when they were always ten. The normal ones, at least.

"That's what I was thinking," Liz said. She clicked on it and the words a box with a huge PSSWRD on it indicated that it was locked.

"They don't bother to protect their history but block one single call that's 'delusive'?" Bex muttered. We all scoffed and said, "That's the one."

Josh P.O.V

_Jab, thrust, kick—ack! No no, thrust, uppercut, trip and ki—whoa! _I tripped over my shoe laces and landed on my face.

"Oh god, son of a bit—" I never got to finish my sentence, because Cassie came barging in quietly (if that makes sense), seeing my humiliation as I lay flat on my face.

"What are you doing?" Her voice was welcoming in the silence I had to bear through the last couple hours (?), and even though she was part of the weird organization that thought it was cool to kidnap random kids off the street because they're somehow related to a spy-chick, I was glad to see her. Strangely enough.

"Well, I was just—"

"Never mind!" she snapped. "Quick, get the rope on your wrists! Dr. Dickhead is coming!" She swiped the sturdy but short length of rope from the ground as I held out my arms. She wrapped it around, one, twice expertly around my wrists in seconds. The tight fiber cut into my skin and I felt myself tense as the raw skin was once again being sliced open. She stared at me for a second and a flash of apologetic-ness passed across her face as she said, "this might hurt a bit!" and slapped my face hard, dragging her nails across my cheeks, making me throw my head back with the force.

I stagger back, a look of shock and hurt on my face. "_What the hell was that for?" _My voice was shrill and unnatural. I've been smacked around before, but not for no reason. And my cheek is _burning _right now. _Oh god, I'm bleeding, _I scream mentally, raising my hand to my face. There was a dark stain on my fingers and I grimaced. It was what, the third, fourth time I've bled since I've gotten here? Back home, I rarely got hurt! And now I was used to my own blood!

"I'm so sorry! But I told Dr. Dickhead I'd rough you up a bit if you gave me any trouble and it has to look convincing." She pressed on the wounds lightly and bit her lip. "I just—"

_SLAM! _

"Where is he, Cassandra?" The hairs on the back of my neck stood up and I felt my whole body tense at the strangely elegant voice that dripped poison.

Cassie's back was to him so she gave me one last apologetic look before turning around with a, I guess, steely look.

"Right here, sir." She stepped to the side and I let out a yelp as she pushed me forward so hard I fell on my hands and knees. I hope this was convincing enough because not only was my face stinging, my palms and knees were complaining.

"Get up, please," said the sickly sweet voice. Goose bumps raise all over my arms as I slowly got to my feet. _Why do they suddenly—oh yeah. _I remember what Cassie had said one time, about their chief putting Dr. Dickhead here in charge of all "experiments." She wouldn't go in depth about it and always went quiet when I asked her, saying that if they (my rescue team) doesn't show up soon, I have to escape when I can. I didn't know why, but I one look at Dr. Nathers told me that yes, I should run. Far away.

Now that I was closer to him, I could make him out more. He had a beaky nose that was too big for his elongated face and beady eyes. It was straight and pointed, giving him a tad extra hint of evilness. His eyes were small and looked too far apart, but were mostly hidden behind glinting glasses. His lips were cracked and his teeth were unnaturally pearly white, reminding me of Cammie's perfect smile. Except his was plain creepy.

And his skin. _Holy crap, I'm going to be sick! _I held down the urge to barf as he leaned in closer to me, probably to examine the wounds. But his skin looked as if someone had splashed acid on his face and glued on a random patch of skin, caring only a bit to keep the shades around the same hues. There wasn't a single inch of skin that was identical, though. The skin around his right eye was pale and flawless. The bridge of his nose was full of freckles and his left eye was ringed in tan skin.

"Hmm, you certainly did a number on him, Cassie." He grinned wickedly and the name sounded disgusting on his tongue. His breath was strongly minty which surprised me. I expected it to be bitter and sour like his soul. _But then what's that…? _I sniffed my under arm as he shifted his attention to the two armed men that flanked his sides, their faces hidden as they popped out of the shadows. _Oh wait! That's me! _I grinned proudly. Now he won't want to experiment on me. But I was wrong, of course.

"Gentlemen, please escort our… guest to the shower room. And provide him with a new pair of clothes that don't smell." He wrinkles up his freckled nose and sniffed the air. "And would it _kill _you to clean out his cell—I mean room once in a while!?" His booming voice made me flinch along with the buff men. "He is our guest so we shall treat him like one!"

"Yes sir!"

"Absolutely, Doctor! We'll get someone right on it!" The man on the right rushed down the hall, already spouting orders about cleaning cell number 02.

Sure enough, when I looked at the metal door, there was a gold plaque on it with the Roman numeral for two.

"Now. Please escort him to the shower room, Justin." My eyes widened slightly when the form came out from the shadows. I saw the black spiked hair, bright blue eyes like mine, and buff arms.

"Yes Doctor." He looked at me, his piercing blue eye making me insecure and tiny. "I'll get right on it." He came forward and I flinched away from his touch. He sneered and his hand shot out, not giving me enough time to dodge as he grabbed my bound wrists in a bone-cracking grip. He dragged me behind him.

"Brother! Hold on!" I turned to see Cassandra running towards us. With her back to the tall evil man, her face was kind and pleading. But her voice was like ice. "Don't forget. The blindfold." She took out a black cloth from her pocket and shoved me against the wall. She cackled evilly when I banged my forehead against the steel corridor's wall. "There there, pet. You'll get hurt much worse than getting a little bruise." Her voice dripped venom, but I recognized a faint hint of concern and worry buried in her frosty voice. Since I was used to hearing it, I could detect. But I doubt Dr. Dickhead could.

"Right," Justin said arrogantly. "Wouldn't want Pet to get a sneak peak at his death!" They snickered as I was suddenly blind with darkness shrouding my vision.

"No," I whimpered. "No more darkness…" They ignored me, of course but they heard me. Justin loosened his grip and led me carefully away down twisting corridors. It was obviously built underground since I could feel the ceiling pressing down on me, could feel the suffocating air as we went through narrow corridors.

"You'll be just fine, pet," Justin whispered as we got further away, my whimpers bouncing off the walls every time we turned a corner. "Nothing will happen to you now. I'll make sure of it."

A/N::: How's that? It's shorter than the last chapter, but that's because the next one will be more detailed (didn't want every packed into one long chapter). Review so I know if people are actually reading this =/

=^-^=


	8. Chapter 8

Ch. 8

A/N::: I'm going to start speeding things up =) Don't want you to lose interest .

Read and Review!

Enjoy

=^-^=

Cammie pov

Three Days earlier

"We're doing it now."

"Now?"

"Yes, now."

"But what about the guys?"

"Bex and Macey are taking care of that." I glance at Liz's laptop where the gates of Gallagher were displayed. Today was Saturday; Town Day. It was ten o'clock a.m., and I was stuck with Liz in our room while Bex and Macey went to convince the guys to go into town with us. From there, I would handle it, which meant driving to Richmond, Virginia which was conveniently two towns over and end up in an abandoned warehouse behind the airport. Right now, we were counting the security cameras and finding ways how to get past them as quick as possible.

_This seems too easy. _My stomach churned at the thought. In the spy world, nothing comes easy. If you think it does, than you must have hit your head. You can never depend on foolish things like luck or coincidences because they'll let you down every time. _Just like people, _I thought scornfully.

"I don't know Cammie. This seems too easy," Liz said, voicing my thought. "I thought it'd be harder. I didn't actually think we'd find a location so close and so easy." She bit her lip and I smiled, trying to assure not only her, but myself as well.

"Maybe they're not as good as we think they are." The thought struck me oddly, but it was a possibility. "Hopefully it'll be a quick and simple." _And clean, _I wanted to add. But I knew it would only add to her fear. Because once again, if you think everything will come out clean than you're delusional.

"Chameleon, Bookworm, this is _Duchess." _I smiled as she stated her codename with obvious distaste. "Do you guys copy?" Her accented voice rang in the air through Liz's laptop. It was loud enough for us to hear but not enough to resonate throughout the room.

"Yeah. Hear you loud and clear, Duchess," I responded.

"Act one is in motion. Two out of the three objectives are currently heading into Roseville." I blinked. Only two?

"What do you mean only two out of three?"

"We only found two; Newman and Linton," she muttered, referring to Grant and Jonas.

"What about Z—Goode?"

"What about him?" She responded bluntly.

"Cammie, let's not get worked up about this," Liz whispered nervously. Our plan was edging on time, and worrying about Zach could delay us; Liz had measured the time precisely, going down to the specifics of pit stops, traffic and stop lights. "Maybe he's already left for town."

But I couldn't _not _get worked up over him. Even though we'd fought just last night, he was the only guy (so far) that I've had strong feelings for. He was the only one that made my stomach do flips; he was the only guy I could relate to about loss and the odd feeling of feeling alone. I can't let him go. Not yet.

"Where is he?" I demanded weakly.

"This isn't the time, Chameleon." Bex's silky voice surprised me. I was expecting a harsh scolding about our tight schedule.

"Tell me, Duchess."

I heard her sigh audibly. "We don't know. Newton and Linton said he'd disappeared some time during the night."I turned my head away from Liz and mouthed curses. _You idiot! This is all your fault! You finally find someone you can relate to, and you scare him away. You verzögern! _My stomach churned, and I had to take deep breaths to keep any bile down.

I turned back to Liz with a small smile plastered on my face. "I'm okay," I whisper. I would not let this slow us down.

"You sure?"

I nodded. "Positive."

I heard Bex muttered something, probably to Macey as running water filled the background. There was another sigh, this one longer, as it was followed by a static-y noise, like someone was touching the small microphone.

"You own me, Chameleon," Macey whispered. I grinned, despite the situation. Because I knew what she was planning to do. The sound of her heels hitting the tiled floor in the bathroom filled our space as I heard a soft click as a door opened and sound filled wherever they were.

"Grant! Jonas! Bex is a little busy so we're heading into town without her." Liz and I snickered while Bex muttered "bloody girl," loudly. As the door slowly slid into place (in my mind), I heard Jonas ask about me and Liz. I couldn't help but smile up at Liz. This was part of the plan. The guys were already on it, and Jonas was playing along.

"They went ahead into town. They're probably waiting in the movie theatre." Which was our cover up story, aka, our rendezvous. "Let's go already. I want t o make it in time." The rest of the conversation was lost as the door closed and silence filled the void.

"Act two; Façade, in motion," Liz muttered.

"Yeah," I agreed. Louder, I said "Duchess? We'll be there in seven forty-six." If our plan went right, we'd hi-jack the futuristic van (…again…) in five minutes as it waited outside our walls, and pick them up in two minutes and forty-six seconds.

"Alright then. Duchess out." There was a crackle of noise, and then silence. Now it was time to carry out Act three; Escapade. And then it'd be all about Act four; Liberating the Innocent.

Objective? Abrams, Josh.

Predicted time for execution? About five minutes.

Accurate level of which this illegal (in school terms) mission? Dangerous. Risky. Last minute.

Are we prepared? As prepared as a group of five highly specialized spy teens can be to carry out a Bail Out of a fellow teen with absolutely no supervision and sneaking behind enemy lines with little info. on the enemy.

But no amount of training could have stopped the gruesome outcome.

_Cammie POV_

_Present_

"…up! Now!" There was a yelp as my senses slowly came back. I feel dizzy and pukish. For some reason, my face is sore, and my eyes hurt as they flutter open, my mind foggy.

_Where the hell am I? _A groan slipped from my lips as I tried to move my arm to my face, failing miserably. _Why do I—oh. Right. _The thoughts came flooding back, and realization hits me hard, the fact that we had failed miserably on trying to rescue Josh making my heart beat painfully.

"Get up you damn spy!" There was a loud bang as metal met metal. I crack open an eye, only to be met with more darkness. I force my eyes open when I hear a familiar voice.

"I will not tell you anything!" the shrill voice spat. "I would rather die than admit defeat!" The heavy accented voice was loud as my mind fought to remember the voice. _Foreign accent… yet familiar… oh god…. Bex? _Adrenaline pumps through my veins as I force my head up, ignoring the stabbing pains. With a speed that surprises me, considering the state I'm in, I crawl towards a faint light straight ahead where I can make out a tall figure. I reach out my right throbbing hand, vaguely registering the cuts and bruises that cover it. If I could just reach it…

"Cammie, NO!" Bex shrieks. I don't know why, but I soon find out. My fingers touch a slim pole, and before I know it, I'm thrown back with so much force I hit the wall, my back feeling like it's going to snap in half. "Blood hell, Chameleon! Are you okay?" I let out a grunt, letting her know I was still semi-conscious. Amazingly, I didn't faint, but then wish I had. The pain of slamming into the concrete made my whole body throb painfully, as if it wanted to give out completely. _IT HURTS , _my voice screeched in my head. _It _fucking _hurts, burns, stings, aches, HURTS. _The thoughts refused to leave, making the pounding and throbbing worse, until another thought entered. _Bex. _

_Can't leave Bex here, _a voice like mine whispers inside my head says strongly. Man, I would need to see a doctor after this. _But then… it'd be so _easy _to just let go and slip away. To just rest… _a voice lulls.

_Stay strong! You're a Gallagher Girl! The best yet! _This voice is different; deeper and gruffer. Manlier.

_ Zach's voice. _An image of the brunette with shining, emerald eyes filled the back of my eyelids. He smiled a charming smile and holds out a hand to me. I reach and see my own arm; healthy, flawless. This time, the words seem to come from him.

"Come on, Gallagher Girl. Tough it out. You're stronger than this, I know you are."

_But what if I'm not? _I chide mentally, unable to speak.

He smiles sadly at me, his hand falling. "Then you're not who I thought you were. You're not a true Gallagher Girl." His words make my heart thump painfully in my chest as his image fades.

_Damn you, Zach. _My fist clenches. _How dare you make unnecessary assumptions! I will crush your thoughts! _I raise my face off the dirty ground, my cheek stinging. My whole body throbbed hard, my head pounding as I raised it.

"I am…. a… Gallagher girl, dammit," I whispered, getting to my knees painfully. "You are a damn Blackthorne boy… who will pay…" I stopped as I sucked in air through my teeth as I fell into a crouch. "…for your mockery," I finished as I leaned against the wall.

"…Her alone!" I snap my head up, in time to see a bright, fluorescent light make its way to me. And that's when I see the bars. Their silhouettes stand out starkly against the light and I realize that's what I touched. They were thin and slim, with gaps big enough for me to slide through, caging me in this cell.

_Cell. _I was in a cell like a caged animal. Is that what they thought I was? A crazed animal? Or were they doing this because they were afraid of me? So afraid, they even made it so that the bars were laced with bolts of electricity?

I smiled to myself at this.

"Che. Wipe that damn smirk off yer nasty face, Morgan. You ain't got nothing to grin about." The rough voice was the same one who was arguing about. By his grammar, I noticed that he may not be bright. If I get my act together, I may be able to manipulate him into letting the cat out and scamper about.

"So you're implying I have something to grin about?" I wasn't surprised when my voice came out weak and feeble, despite my effort. My lips hurt with every word, and I felt a trickle of blood trail down my chin from my cracked bottom lip. When he grunted in incomprehension, I added "contradicting words," in the most Duh voice I could manage.

He growled and grabbed my head in his meaty hand and forced it back to slam into the metal wall. I hissed in pain as my muscles strained to hold up my weak seventeen year old body as he pulled me up. My head pounded painfully.

"Careful there, Morgan. Just cuz we're chasin' after ya don't mean ya get special treatment." He grinned and held the light up to my face, blinding me. "I have orders to keep you alive and in mid-condition, at the least. Apparently though, ya bruise easier than I thought ya would." He sneered in my face and I had to resist the urge to head butt him. His breath was foul, so I had to breathe through my mouth. "Aren't ya s'posed to be some kinda legacy? A prodogi er whatever?" he mused. "And yet ya fell fer this simple kiddy stuff. Yer generation ain't very smart, are they? Especially that one over there." He gestured to the kneeled figured across that was outlined by a faint yellow light that hung outside the cell. I had to fight the urge to spit in his face. "She ain't willin' to tell us yer well kept secret." At this, my eyebrows furrowed.

"Um, we have a well kept secret?" I had a vague idea as to what it could be but decided to try and squeeze some information out of him. "Since when?"

"Don't you play dumb with me, Morgan! We all know that yer sheltering the damn desdendant-y er whatever ya call it, of that Gilly woman." My heart lodged in my throat. So this was about Macey all along. _Thank god she got away. Right? _

"Where are my friends," I demanded. He sneered and pulled out a gun, dangling it in front of me.

"Ya see this? This here is called a gun. My finger there could slip on the trigger, and you'll be writhing in pain right where ya stand, girlie. I'm the one in charge, here. I ask the questions."

"I… I just want to know if my friends are okay…" I whispered, feigning fear. He sneered again, and I think he only responded to give himself some satisfaction that I was a loser spy of something. That, or he was really stupid.

"Yer dumb tiny friends just escaped with their lives, girlie. Unlike you and that one ova there. But yer antiques and fancy tricks can't save ya know. It all goes downhill from here, Morgan. And you'd best cooperate if ya wanna live longer." A wave of relief washed over me; they were safe. Thank the gods. I could honestly say that in our situation was not as bad as it could have been. I could have been here with Macey or Liz, which would have been _bad. _Macey was their target, even if they didn't know it. But knowing Macey, she'd try to save me and confess that she was Gillian's descendant. And Liz? She was uber smart and all, but she would be little help, being stuck here in these cells. Jonas or Grant? No, I think I came up with the long stick, even if it looks like I pulled the shortest.

"Ya got that Morgan?" He pulled me by my hair, and I mind mentally screamed. What was it with people pulling my hair? Did they not consider that I _may _be tender-headed? Apparently not.

"Yes, um, guard."

"It's Mister Sordina, wench."

"Yes, Mr. Sordina," I said through clenched teeth.

"Che. And don't try anything funny. Ya see that door?" he pointed in the general direction on my right. When I didn't respond, he forced my head to hit the wall again. "Well do ya?"

"Yes, Mr. Sordina," I grounded.

"That there door is thin, see. And I'll be waitin' there all day n' night. So if ya try talkin to the other girlie, I'll hear ya. Is that clear?" I nearly scoffed at this. As if I needed to talk.

"Yes, Mr. Sordina."

"Good girlie. Food will be served in about five hours. I'll check on ya every hour of tha day, see. And that door is the only way outta here, so don't even try to escape." I knew immediately he was right; the air was stifling and suffocating, which meant there was no air conditioning. "And jus' cuz I'm a nice guy, I'll leave this here light hanging, so ya won't be definitely blind." He let me go, and I nearly fell. If it wasn't for the ridges on the concrete wall, I would have collapsed.

Instead of pulling out a key, he typed in a soundless code that beeped, opening the bars.

"Oh, and ya see these here bars? They're inner-twined with electricity that'll blast yer brains out if ya grab it." He grinned, and reached up to place the lantern on a hook at least six feet up. Sadly, with only seventeen years of growth, I was a mere 5'5. And reaching through those bars would be suicidal.

_Damn them. They thought of everything here. _Almost everything. They were dumb enough to let an idiot guard us. It was like they were baiting us. But I wouldn't 'make the same mistake I did last time. I would pull the trigger, even if it meant ending a life. I _would. _

"Be good, ya hear? I can hear every word you girlies say, so watch yerselves." With that he left through the door, and I caught a glimpse of bright, fluorescent light, before it slammed shut.

There was a sigh, and I turned to see Bex's outline as she crouched near her cell bars.

"Looks like we're stuck here," she muttered as I crawled to mine. Her light was dimmer than mine, so I could barely make out her features. I could tell she was beat up, but I bet she could see most of my wounds. "Bloody hell, Cameron. They really made a number on you."

"Yeah well, Dr. Nathers, the head guy here? He tried to make me squeal. That's why I got this." I pointed at my left eye, which I knew was swollen and black by now. "Got this for not "cooperating."

"Way to go Chameleon," she said, whistling lowly. It was silent as we tried to make out our surroundings. there was at least a cell on each side of me, which meant there must be beside Bex too. I gave Bex a look and used sign language to get the message across. _30 DD. _In our ninth year at Gallagher, we were told to create a type of communication without talking. We had to make one using our eyes, hands, body gestures, and Morse code, each. They all had to be unique.

Id' just told Bex to use our code that used 30 different messages of Dashes and Dots. What? Did you think that these type of things only happen when you're all grown up and sneaking into third world countries? Enemies don't wait until you're ready; in fact, they try their best to attack when you're ripe. Just because I was young and a girl, doesn't mean I had some kind of shield that wore off when I was eighteen.

But I would get us out of this mess. I would save Josh and Bex, even if it cost me my life. I _would.  
_

* * *

A/N::: A bit rushed, but it'll all be explained later (I think). Next chapter will mostly be about Josh, and then we'll turn back to the rest of the gang =)

Reviewing is nice =)

=^-^=


	9. Chapter 9

A/N::: Two words: Writer's Block. Mine hit me so hard I had absolutely NOTHING through the WHOLE summer. The fact that I didn't have a laptop didn't help either =/

Read and Review if you want me to update… a lot sooner than I am now…. .

* * *

After about an hour of communicating silently, Bex and I came to the dreaded conclusion: we could do nothing. We were inevitably trapped, and it was all because we had been one person short. We hadn't had time to find someone else to come along since Zach had decided to disappear and thus, the small problem had blown up in our faces; and here we were.

_Alright. Nothing to do but wait for rescue. Bex and I went through every possibility and we can't do anything without having an idea as to where we are. _My stomach twisted at the thought. We could do absolutely nothing. Zero, zip. How did this happen? How had we so easily fallen into their trap like moths to a fire? It had been a trap from the start; that much was obvious. But when we had figured that out, it had been too late to turn back. It was like they were expecting us… but they couldn't have. We were completely random, so random that Liz was had been frustrated at trying to decipher the date I threw at her.

How had this happened?

* * *

Josh pov

When I first came to, I had been half drugged, not sure where I was or who I was at the moment. I remembered a tumble of caramel hair, a C name at the tip of my tongue that felt heavy, my mouth weighed as though I had tried to eat sand. My lips felt like rubber, my ears focusing and un-focusing at the wrong moments. Something about a camel? Cam… cam-something. Camera? Camorra? Apparently, the drug inside was so strong I was slipping in and out of conscious for three days straight, time feeling infinite and short. It was the strangest sensation, feeling like I was floating in endless darkness, voices resounding out of nowhere. Where was I? Who was I? Why was I feeling weighed down?

It took countless of questions to finally stabilize my mind, keeping my conscious constant, the drug wearing off. I work out the simple questions, my brain still misty, precious seconds used to clear the answer.

I was Josh Abrams, son of… son of Abe Abrams and Joan Abrams (right?). I am… in a warehouse, I think. But I'm not sure why. God, my head was pounding like bloody hell, as the British would say. _British? Do I know anyone British? _My mind was drifting, and I couldn't stop the turn of ideas. I was still groggy, insane almost. _Girl… girl with skin, dark skin. But where? Commercial, add, school…. School? Public…. Private… special disabilities—wait what? Private school… Gals? School for gals—I mean girls. Why the hell in my mind all… fucky? What's the hell is going on? _I clenched my fist as hard as I could, my fingers numbing. _Why is—oh… _

I realize now that I was on my back on a square; a cold, metallic one. My hands were clamped into manacles out to my sides, thousands of pricks traveling up my arm every time I moved. I was shivering, my teeth chattering loudly, the sound echoing in this –closed?—cell. My legs were on fire; I couldn't even feel my feet. Why was I realizing all of this now? These sensations were just… _flooding _me, like someone had hit a play button. And then… it was gone, every feeling of anything disappearing. A bright light was flicked on somewhere in front of me, but it was dull and faraway, none of my concern. So why should this white light worry me? I've never tried to "puff" anything, but I think I know what it feels like. Like flying, no worries or cares, floating among the clouds… that was how I was feeling.

The sudden wave of pain hit me so hard I vomited, the bile finding its way up my throat and out, my turned head the only reason I survived being covered in my own puke. A sharp, barked curse word finding its way into my now sensitive eardrums; my throat burning like hell, my eyes on fire as the white light was suddenly in my face, my eyeballs rolling into my head as my body convulses angrily, painful moans escaping my mouth. I couldn't control a thing… it was like watching my body from afar, feeling the pains tenfold. And it didn't stop, even when I thought I'd hit the climax. I passed out from it all, only to be slapped awake, the agony flooding my whole being. And for some reason, I heard a name escape my lips in a painful grunt. _Who is Cammie,_ I wonder stupidly. _Is she special to me? _

And then it was gone so quick, I thought I'd died. The feeling of nothingness was so relieving, I felt like crying. _Finally, _I think, _it's over. No more pain. I'm dead. _The sensation of numbness so familiar I welcomed it home.

"Wake up, Josh Abrams," a sharp, dulled voice seems to scream at me. _I'm dead, _I try to say gleefully, _you can't hurt me, Dr. Nathers. _The name seems new yet familiar, like an old friend I haven't seen in forever.

"Wake the fuck up, Abrams!" This shrill voice reminds me of a sharp sting on my cheek, which quickly follows, oddly enough. _I'm dead! _I want to scream; _you can't touch me Cassie! You can't can't can't! _

The pain comes back, duller this time. But I must be imagining it; I am dead. Dead, _muerto, _gone. Nothing can touch me; no pain can inflict me. I'm just going insane, is all. This barking voice in my ear telling me it'd be best in my best interest to wake up? Just haunting memories of Dr. Nathers, the insane doctor. The sweet, alluring voice whispering in my ear? My dead subconscious clinging to old memories. Any second now, a bright white light should appear and I should see some sign of something heavenly, God maybe.

So why can't I see a thing?

* * *

Normal pov

"Wake the fuck up, Abrams!" the caramel haired woman shrieks, dragging her palms across the boys cheek. She lessened the blow at the last second, using a trick she learned to make it sound more painful.

Cassandra was panicking on the inside. She should have known; she should have _known _that Christian's prodigal daughter would try a stupid stunt without informing her mother, Rachel, who would have contacted Justin or herself. But no; she decided to barge in here unannounced, probably planning to catch them off-guard. But it was impossible; she had just found out Circle of Cavan had hidden a spy among the students, a spy she just found out about.

And now, she had two teenage girls bloodied and bruised in cells, an unconscious, suffering mundane boy and suspecting boss. She had to follow any and all orders from now on or get killed. If that meant having to slap Josh then so be it. But she dearly wished that he hadn't gotten involved with Cameron; she wished that Cameron hadn't barged in here with a group of _teenagers, _naïve, _bloody _teenagers.

_Come on, kid. You're stronger than this, I know you are. _Despite the mental coaching, Cassandra knew that Josh's chances for surviving the lethal drug were slim. Dr. Nathers had just invented a new drug; one he named Seize. It floods the body with the pale liquid almost immediately, dormant until activated at the Dr.'s demand. He had tested it on adults, pushing past the breaking point and breaking them down until all that was left was an empty shell of a body, the person tortured to death. And testing on a teenager was insane and risky, nonetheless a risk he was willing to take, now that he had two Gallagher girls hostage. He would do whatever it took to follow out Chief's orders, performing tests on innocents whenever he could. Another side effect of the drug? Well, it worked just as well as a truth serum, except the person was so high on pain, they didn't even think about their response, the truth always the first and guaranteed answer.

"I think he's coming to, Cassandra." Nathers voice makes her flinch; reminding her she wasn't alone with Josh. As if on cue, Josh groans painfully.

"Are you conscious, Josh Abrams?" Dr. Nathers questions.

"Sssssure," He slurs.

"How much do you know about the espionage world, boy?" His soothing voice was enough to lull a normal person to truth, no doubt a drugged one.

"Spies… school… private? Camel… no… Cammie?" The boy chuckles, the dulling sensation of pain making him more confident, no longer feeling pain. "I'm dead, aren't, I?" He sucks in a shuddering breath and throws his head against the metal bed. "Ah, I guess not since I felt that."

"How do you feel?" Nathers asks, ignoring his strange behavior.

"Surprisingly well, thank you. How about you? Must be painful, hunched over like that." Despite the blood-crusted cuts that were bruising across his cheek, Josh managed to smile.

Dr. Nathers lifts up an intricate small black box with a dial in response. "Do you see this, boy? This is a simulator. I can turn this up to the max, and have you dead in a second, painful and brief. But then I would lose a precious experiment and research. But I can also make this the most excruciating pain you've ever felt if you choose to not cooperate. Understood?"

Josh manages to shrug awkwardly, his responses immediate and honest. "I guess."

"Good. Now, let's begin."

* * *

A/N::: I don't know… is this a step in the right direction? Should I rewrite it? Change it?

AHHHHHHHH! Tell me what you think =/

You have to review! This is CRUCIAL!

REVIEW

REVIEW

REVIEW


End file.
